The Priestess and the Slave
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: A brother and sister seperated at birth. The sister is rescued by the pharaoh and assigned the duty of Priestess of AmunRa. Her brother does not share the same fate. Can he be saved? Rated M for Shonenai and minor violence.
1. Seperation and Reunion

**_The Priestess and the Slave: The life of a brother and sister_**

_**by Hikarigirl18**_

DISCLAIMER: All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Melisa belongs to me. Ausar belongs to my dear friend Yami-Yugi 3. Thankies for letting me use him This fic has Shonen-ai. Parings: AusarxMelisa, YugixAtemu

_**Ancient Egypt 16 years ago**_

****A peasent woman ran and ran throughout the kingdom. She tried her best to hold a small bundle protectively as she ran. It was a baby boy. "Hurry, child," the woman called to a young girl of four years old.

"Mommy...I...can't run...anymore..." the girl cried.

"We must!"

"GET BACK HERE!" a palace guard called as a group of them chased the woman and her two children.

"We must move!"

"Mommy...!" the four year old girl cried again as she was pulled along.

"Come on men!" called the guards as they tried to catch up to the three of them.

"Oh no!" the peasant cried as she reached a dead end.

"End of the line, peasent."

"Please...I was only trying to feed us."

"You STOLE from the kingdom. The Pharaoh will have your head!"

"Please...spare us..."

"The judgement for stealing is severe."

"You shall be brought before the Pharaoh. He will decide your fate." The woman was grabbed and the boy fell from her arms. He began crying loudly.

"What should we do about the children?"

"Sell them. This woman is a common criminal. It is not her first offense."

"Please...I'm poor...I was only try-..."

"SILENCE!" She was knocked out and taken away. The screaming baby boy and little girl were sold to a slave trader and they never saw their mother again.

_**Ancient Egypt, Present day**_

Melisa, the temple priestess of the Temple of Amun-Ra, sang her heart out as Ra set. She danced and performed the rituals as she sang. She bowed as she finished singing. She stared at the shrine to the great god as she stood up. "You sing like an angel."

"Ausar!" she exclaimed as she whipped around at the voice. "How dare you enter here!"

"I am a priest at the Temple of Osiris. I can be here."

"Ra is the highest and most sacred, only people of Ra can enter."

"I wanted to see you."

"You should be doing your duty. Each group of priests and priestess has their place. The pharaoh would have us both if he knew."

"I know..." Ausar slowly neared her, his robes swishing as he walked.

"...You must leave. Let me finish here, then we can do whatever we want."

"...Alright, but first-..." He kissed her, making her gasp for air when she pushed away.

"AUSAR!"

"Alright...I'm going."

Melisa smiled a bit. "What am I ever going to do with you?" she said as the smile turned to a smirk. Ausar smirked back as he left. She sighed and returned to her last few duties of the day. As she turned to leave she noticed a shadow. "I thought I told you..." Melisa started.

"Told me what?" said a deep baritone voice.

"...Ph-Pharaoh!" Melisa gulped as she quickly turned and bowed deeply.

"Stand up, Priestess," Pharaoh Atemu said kindly.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were someone else."

"Priest Ausar of Osiris was here?"

"...No...uhh-of course not..."

"I already know. I've known for a little while now," Pharaoh Atemu smirked.

"Is it really that obvious?" He just chuckled in reply. "We won't get in trouble will we?"

"As long as it doesn't intefer with your daily duties."

"How can you be so forgiving? Aren't pharaoh's supposed to be mightly rulers, the sons of Ra?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I have to be a tyrant."

"You are so much like your father."

"...I try to be."

"You are," Melisa smiled. Atemu smiled back and they walked out. Ausar ran up to them.

"Melisa! Pharaoh! Wait!"

"Ausar...I'm sorry."

"Priestess Melisa tells me you were intruding in the Temple of Ra earlier."

"...I am sorry my Pharaoh," Ausar bowed.

"Rise, priest. You have caused no trouble."

"Really, Pharaoh?"

"Yes. Besides, you two are two of my closest friends."

"And for Pharaohs, that is hard to come by."

"Yes..."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Pharaoh!"

"It's alright. Shall I leave you two alone?"

"If you wish, Pharaoh," Ausar said.

"Just don't be out too late. I don't want the guards or the other priests getting suspicious."

"We won't, Atemu," Melisa bowed. He smiled and let them seperate from him.

"To the garden my lady?"

"Yes..." Melisa smiled.

---

The next day, Melisa headed to the Temple of Ra to greet the sunrise. She went and did her duties and began to sing. She finished her song and went to start the rest of her day, until her stomach growled. "I know, I know," she told it. "You think I'd be used to skipping breakfast by now."

"Nope. Not with me around," Ausar smirked bringing her a small portion of the grand breakfast from this morning.

"Ausar..."

"The Pharaoh told me to. He always tells me to."

"True...you have been giving me breakfast since I started."

"Yep. The Pharaoh wouldn't hear of it. You can't sing beautifully on an empty stomach."

"Did he tell you to say that?" she smirked.

"No!"

"...Thank you. I'll have to thank Atemu later. Go on and shoo now. We both need to do our duties."

"Yes, my lady," Ausar bowed, kissing her hand. She smiled as he left. She returned to her duties and then sat to eat the breakfast she'd been given. As she ate, she stared at the statue of Ra. "I hope you are keeping him safe, great Amun." She took another bite of food and closed her eyes. A memory of running and her brother crying came to her. That baby boy wailing at the loss of his mother. "...Brother...where are you?" she said looking up at Ra again.

---

In the deep part of the kingdom, a slave trader was trying to sell slaves. It was a deeper, darker part that the guards didn't go to often. "Look sharp you worthless slaves!" he shouted as he whipped them. They stood at attention. There were ten of them and there were some as young as five.

"I'll take that one!" someone said.

"Fine choice," the slave trader said. A young boy of seven was sold to an old man.

"How much for that one, there?" another one asked pointing to a ten year old.

"50 gold."

"I'll take him."

"What about the two girls?"

"70 gold."

"Okay."

"I'll take those."

"I'll take that girl."

"Fine choice, fine choice," the trader said taking his money. There was only one left. He was sixteen years old and he looked worse than the others. He was short for his age as well. He looked like he was about ten or younger. A few criminal like men who need a work horse slave walked over to him. They started touching him and were interesting in buying him.

"How much for the short one?"

"500."

"Are you serious?"

"He's old and hard to come by. Strong too. He's got a size issue too."

"I'm not little!"

"**_CRACK_** DON'T TALK BACK!" the slave trader yelled.

"Aaahh!" the boy cringed, as he fell to the ground.

"So, still interested?"

"I don't know, heavy price."

"He'll work." One of the men, ugly and scary looking, started feeling him and checking him.

"GET OFF ME!"

"**_CRACK _**SHUT UP BOY!" He whimpered and started to cry.

"I don't know. He's weak. Besides, you charge too much for him." The slave trader growled as they walked away.

"YOU COST ME ANOTHER BUYER BOY!" he yelled whipping him again. He whipped him several times, leaving him lying there. "You're a SLAVE! A SLAVE! Behave like one and get sold!" The boy was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged along.

---

As Melisa sung to Ra and performed her rituals, she felt a sudden sharp pain in her back. She collapsed to the sand floor. She whimpered as her back burned from an unknown source. "...G-g-g-Great Amun-Ra...a-ar-are...you...displeased...w-with...me...?" In answer, the memory of her crying brother came back to her. "...Ra...is...is it...my...little...b-br-brother...?" The pain stopped and she was able to stand again. She knelt before the great god and started praying with all her heart and soul. "...Please...bring brother to me...relinquish him from his danger..." She sang with more vigor as well. At that time, Ausar was walking by, having finished his morning temple duties. He noticed Melisa was more intense in her rituals than normal. He waited as she finished another song and said her prayer again. "Great Amun, rescue his trapped Ka and relinquish his Ba from its chains. Ra, whose light shines with power and beauty, who shines to bring light to the kingdom, please bring light to my brother. Release him from his chains, glorious Amun-Ra. Please...rescue my dear brother who has fallen into the darkness and danger of Seth. Great Amun, creator, save my brother as you have saved me..." Tears fell in the sand as she fell to her knees, letting her sadness come forth like the Nile. "Please...Great RA, the LIGHT!" she sobbed.

"...B-BROTHER...S-she...has...a brother...?" Ausar spoke. He grew sad for his aspiring love and went in against all laws. "...M-...My lady? Priestess of Ra?" he said slowly nearing her.

"...Ausar...help me pray..."

"What's going on?" he said kneeling down next to her.

"It's my brother. Please...pray to Ra with me."

"...Alright..." he sighed confusedly. Both of them prayed and sang before the great sun god. At that time, Mana came hopping happily by. She heard crying and intense praying and went to check it out. Her blue-green eyes widened as she stood at the temple entrance.

"P-Priestess?" she said as she slowly walked in.

"Mana...please...come pray with us..." Melisa sobbed in reply.

"Why, Priestess?"

"...For...my brother..."

"You...You have a brother?"

"...Please...Mana..."

"Oh-kay..." she replied sadly as she joined her and Ausar.

---

They prayed until the sun began to set. "Melisa, I have to go. I've been away from duties for too long."

"Please stay..."

"I can't."

"...Then go..."

"I'm sorry, my lady." He got up and left.

"I should go too. I've been away from my lessons all day."

"I shall keep praying...go ahead..."

"I pray Ra grants your prayer, Priestess." Melisa nodded and went back to her rituals as Mana left.

"Please..." she said as she fainted from exhaustion and not eating since breakfast.

---

As the sun completely set and stars came out, Atemu grew worried about Melisa. He had not seen her at dinner and had heard what Mana and Ausar had told him. He decided to go to the temple and look for her. "I hope she's alright," he said as he neared the Temple of Amun Ra. He slowly walked in and grew even more worried to see her passed out on the floor. He kneeled down to her and tried to wake her. She did not move. He carefully took her into his arms and started carrying her back to the palace.

"My Pharaoh!" Seth called.

"Cousin?"

"Is that the Priestess?"

"Yes, something's wrong. She's been acting strange since this morning. I found her-.."

"That will have to wait. There's more important matters. It's the village of Kul Elna."

"What?"

"Some guards found illegal slaves. Your presence is requested to investigate the matter."

"Alright. I'll go. Take Melisa to her chambers and get a Healer to tend to her." Seth nodded and did as he was told as Atemu left to meet the guards and Mahaado.

---

"Be careful, Pharaoh. It's dangerous around here at night."

"I will Mahaado." They walked along the dark alleys until they reached a house. A man was standing outside of it, trying to sell more slaves on the black market. Atemu looked at them as he hid among the crowd of buyers.

"Are you going to stop them?" Mahaado whispered.

"Yes, but something's telling me to wait."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"I'll take the young boy."

"Good choice, 50 gold." The man smiled as the last of his slaves were taken. Atemu's Puzzle glowed. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Pharaoh?"

"I have one last slave." A familiar, battered teen was brought out. Atemu locked eyes with his pleading amethyst. The Puzzle glowed brighter and a vision of a wailing baby boy came to him.

"Pharaoh? Are you alright?" Mahaado whispered concerned.

"Th-that boy..."

"What should we do?"

"How much for him?"

"500 gold."

"What?"

"500. He's old and he's strong, works hard. 500 gold."

"...I'm outta here."

"That's too much."

"I think I'll take him. You work hard boy?"

"..."

"Answer him boy!" the man said whipping him.

"...Y-yes..."

"I'll take him."

"Good, 500."

"STOP!" Atemu called finally revealing himself.

"Who said that!" the slave trader demanded.

"I did!" Atemu shouted coming forth.

"THE PHARAOH?"

"Yes! Guards, seize that man!"

"You...You can't-..!"

"I AM THE PHARAOH! You have been illegally selling slaves in MY kingdom."

"...Grrrr, why should they-..."

"SILENCE!" Mahaado yelled, helping the guards restrain him. Everyone else ran. The boy cowered and ran into the house. Atemu followed.

"Pharaoh, where are you going?"

"There's something about that boy. You go ahead and make sure he is put away until we can pass judgement."

"Yes, Pharaoh." Atemu nodded and waited for Mahaado and the guards to take the man away. He slowly went into the slave trader's house. He didn't like what he saw, but he concentrated more on finding that boy. He searched all the rooms, looking in every place he could imagine. The Puzzle glowed brighter as he neared some stairs. **_I wonder where they lead_** he thought. He took the small, narrow stone steps down. They led to a basement/cellar. He looked around and found some plates and cups lying scattered. He also found a torch, dimly lit about to go out. He smiled a small smile to find the small teen cowering on a horribly made bed on the floor. It was in the far corner of the basement/cellar. His crimson eyes were sad when he found the bed just had one ratty sheet and a sad excuse for a pillow. The Puzzle stopped glowing. He slowly headed over to the boy. He cowered more, clingly tightly to something. Atemu slowly came up to him, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. He shivered and cowered.

"What is your name, Little One?" The teen turned to look at the unfamiliar voice.

"...The...The...The Ph-pharaoh?"

"Yes, you can call me Atemu."

"How did you find me?"

"I came inside after you. You're safe now and you're coming with me."

"...No...He-he'll..."

"He's been taken away. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I...I ..."

"What is that you're holding?"

"...S-something...from a long time ago...I...I remember her face...and mom..."

"How long ago?"

"I...It's hard to remember much...I...I was just a baby..."

"Do you remember a sister?"

"...yes...we...we were seperated...this blanket is all I have..."

"Gather you're things and let's go."

"...Where?"

"You're coming with me to the Palace. I know your sister and she will be happy to see you."

"...R-Really!" Atemu nodded. The boy smiled and started to gather what little belongings he had into his blanket. "Oh...my name's Yugi...that's another thing I remember."

"That's a nice name, Yugi," Atemu smiled.

"Let's go. I want-..." Yugi suddenly fainted, dropping his things.

"YUGI!" Atemu rushed to catch him. He sighed in relief to see that he just passed out from exhaustion. He carefully took him into his arms and grabbed his things before carrying him out of the house. "You'll have a much better life now, Yugi. I promise. She will be overjoyed to see you."


	2. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**_

Melisa awoke to the sun shining brightly. She was surprised to find herself in her bed. She looked around the room a bit before deciding to get up and get some breakfast. Ausar and Atemu smiled happily at her as she sat down at the table. She smiled back and started eating. Mana and Mahaado smiled at her as well. She smiled and nodded at them. Mana looked excited, like she was trying to hold something back. Even the other priests were smiling at her. "Okay...why's everyone smiling at me?" Melisa asked a little irratated as she stood up from her chair. Atemu smiled and got up. "Come, there is something I want to show you." Melisa blinked curiously but followed the Pharaoh out. Mana squealed as they walked away.

---

They walked down a few halls to a familiar room. "Why are we going to see the Healers? Are you sick?" she added worriedly.

"No," Atemu smiled. "Just take my hand." She blinked curiously again.

"Okay, Pharaoh," Melisa said taking his hand as they went inside. They walked all the way to the back of the Healers' chambers.

"My Pharaoh," one of the Head female Healers bowed.

"May we see him?"

"Yes, but be careful. He is sleeping and we both know he is in dire need of rest." Atemu nodded and led Melisa past the Healers and through a curtain. He could feel Melisa's hand tighten. There before them, in a lush bed, was a small boy. He was heavily bandaged from the neck down. He was covered with a blanket up to his shoulders. One bandaged arm lay on top. His chest slowly rose and fell and you could hear his weak breathing.

"I...Is...Is...M-my...my..."

"I found him last night after I found you in the temple. I heard about everything that happened yesterday. I only wish I could have found him sooner."

"H-he'll...he'll...make it...right...?"

"He'll be just fine, but he's very badly wounded." Melisa nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She slowly let go of the Pharaoh's hand and went over to the bed. She caressed his bandaged hand as more tears fell. She moved over to his head and kissed his forehead as she ran her hand through his disheveled hair. "Yugi...brother..." She kissed his forehead again before falling to her knees, sobbing. Atemu went over to her and put his arm around her. She turned and latched onto him, burying her head against him. He was surprised at first but then put his arms around her in an embrace. "...Thank you..." Melisa sobbed.

"I had to. He was an illegal slave. Besides, you're my friend. It worried me to see you so upset." She hugged Atemu tighter as she sobbed harder.

"Pharaoh?" said a familar voice from behind them.

"Priest Ausar," Atemu said looking up. He smiled and placed his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Melisa..."

"AUSAR!" she sobbed rushing into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm here now," he said softly.

"I have to go now. You are both relieved of your duties for today." Ausar nodded. Atemu smiled and left the room.

"It's alright now, my lady," Ausar soothed as he rubbed Melisa's back. She nuzzled against him. "They all said he's going to be alright. He looks pretty rough, but that's one strong little brother you have." Melisa nodded. "It'll be okay." She nodded again and slowly calmed down. She smiled at Yugi's sleeping form. Ausar smiled at her and dried her eyes. They smiled at each other and kissed for a moment. There was a weak moan and weak amethyst eyes opened.

"Ph-pharaoh...? A-Atemu...? Wh-where...am...I?"

"Yugi!" Melisa yelled, quickly yet gently hugging him.

"Wh-who...?"

"It's me Yugi. Remember?" Weak eyes blinked, but then recognized the familiar blue staring at him.

"Si-...Sister?"

"Yeah," Melisa smiled.

"SISTER!" Yugi cried quickly sitting up. He screamed in pain, falling back down.

"Yugi!" Melisa yelled, helping him lay down on the bed. Tears welled in his eyes from the searing pain of his injuries. "You're really hurt. You have to take it easy, brother."

"I-...I-...I'm so...happy...I...th-thought...I'd...lost...you...forever..."

"No. I've been safe here at the palace. Now you will be too." He weakly reached out his hand. Melisa took it and laid it back down. She smiled at him.

"It...h-hurts..." he sobbed.

"Sssshhhh, I know. You'll be alright. Big sister's here now," Melisa soothed running her hand through his hair. He whimpered, his amethyst orbs wet with tears. "Sssshhhh, it's alright my little Yugi," she said softly. She slowly started singing the lullabye their mother sang to them as she kept running her hand through his hair. "When daytime turns to night, and the moon shines bright. When you're tucked in tight and everything's alright. Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free. There come face to face, with you want to be so...swim across the ocean blue, ride a star up to the moon." Ausar smiled and quietly left the room. "You can change your life, or you can change the world. Take the chance, don't be afraid. Life...is yours to live. Take a chance, and then the best has yet to come. Make a wish. It's up to you. Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish. Go back to sleep now, little brother. I'll be right here." She smiled to see Yugi already fast asleep. She gently kissed his forehead before going to get a chair. She sat down in it and kept watch over him.

---

At lunch, Ausar went to the Healer's to check on Melisa and Yugi. He also brought lunch. He smiled to see the sight before him. "Eat up Yugi."

"I...am..." Melisa smiled as she gave Yugi another bite of his lunch. He was propped up in bed with Melisa feeding him. "Is it good, brother?" He nodded.

"So, you've been here all day, huh?"

"Ausar? Hi. I"ve taking care of Yugi."

"I see that," Ausar smiled. "I brought you lunch."

"Thanks, let me finish feeding Yugi." Ausar nodded and watched, eating his own lunch. Melisa gave Yugi one last bite. "There you go. You want to go back to sleep now?" Yugi nodded, yawning. Melisa smiled and laid him back down. She made sure he was comfortable before singing the lullabye again. "...Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in you heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish. I've always wished for happiness and finally fulfilled my wish. 'Cause I just need, to see you smile. Make a wish, it's up to you. Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true. You don't need a shooting star, the magic's right there in your heart. Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish." She smiled as he was fast asleep again. Ausar smiled at her. "How about that lunch?" Ausar just smiled again and gave her the lunch he'd brought for her. She happily took it and ate it.

"So, what should we do. We have the day off."

"It doesn't matter what you do. I'm staying here."

"You really care about him don't you?"

"How would you feel if you were tormented by visions and memories of being pulled away from your wailing baby brother for your whole life?"

"Oh...I understand. That would also explain why you were so feverent yesterday." She nodded.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Pharaoh!" both of them cried. He only smirked.

"How is he?"

"He's sleeping. He should be okay."

"Good. How about you?"

"I'm much better, now that he's here...but...It...it hurts to see him so hurt like this..."

"I am sorry. What happened all those years ago should not have happened. If my father knew what those guards did to you..."

"It's...It's alright," she sniffled. "You did what you could." Atemu smiled and went over to the boy. He smiled at his sleeping form. **_He looks so much like me...yet he's so much cuter..._** He blushed at the thought and shoved it from his mind. **_I...I shouldn't be thinking that._** He ran a hand through Yugi's hair. "I hope he makes a full recovery. Someone so innocent to have such a horrible life."

"Yeah. So, when he gets better, what will happen?" Ausar asked out of curiousity.

"Yeah, Atemu. Is he going to work here or not?"

"Well..." the pharaoh started. Both of them looked towards him. "I was thinking of making him my personal servant."

"What!" Melisa shouted.

"Just so I have some company when you two aren't around. I wouldn't be that demanding of him."

"Yeah...true. Besides, you can keep a close eye on him when I can't," Melisa said finally conceeding. The pharaoh smiled.

"Well, what now?" Ausar asked.

"Are you that bored?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I want to stay here and make sure Yugi is taken care of."

"Melisa, why don't I watch him for awhile? I'm done with my duties for now. Go on and enjoy the day. Your brother will be fine."

"Okay..." she sighed.

"Alright, c'mon," Ausar said practically dragging her away. Atemu smiled at the two. He then turned back to Yugi. He blushed deeply again, thinking of how cute the small teen was. He was an adorable little look alike.

---

A month passed and Yugi was all healed up and ready to start his duties as the Pharaoh's personal servant. He was glued to Atemu's side, doing little things here and there. For the most part he had free run, but he chose to stay close to the Pharaoh. He always smiled, happy to be in such a beautiful place and be so close to his sister. Melisa was happy about all of this as well. She knew Atemu well and trusted him completely. "Yugi, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. It's the job of a personal servant," Yugi and the Pharaoh argued as Yugi helped him get comfortable in his chair and fix his dinner plate.

"I know that, but you don't have to do everything."

"I'm sorry," Yugi said bowing deeply.

"On your feet Little One." Melisa just laughed. Ausar smiled.

"Poor guy, he's so used to being a slave and a servant. He doesn't know any better."

"Yeah, but he means well. It's so cute **_genki smile_**."

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Yugi...just sit down at the table. I'm fine."

"Alright," Yugi sighed. He smiled at Melisa and she smiled back. He helped himself to the food, eating happily. Life was great. The Pharaoh was so nice too. Atemu smiled and sighed. He knew Yugi was just doing his job, but sometimes he was just a bit much. **_He's probably so used serving others...it's so sad to see someone so cute be so subordinate._** He smiled as Yugi ate.

---

When dinner was done, Yugi cleaned up his plate and rushed back to Atemu's side. He cleaned up after him and helped him up. "Yugi..."

"I'm sorry," he said kissing the floor again.

"Yugi..." he sighed annoyingly. He only bowed further. Atemu sighed heavily and pulled the small teen to his feet. He took hold of his arm and led him away. Yugi gulped, fearing he was in deep trouble. Melisa, who was finished anyway, stood up. Atemu looked back at her with a reassuring smile. She sighed in relief.

"C'mon Ausar." He nodded and followed her to her chambers.

"Is Yugi in trouble?"

"No, it's fine. I think the Pharaoh just wants to talk to him. He's annoyed and frustrated that Yugi is waiting on him hand and foot. He's not giving him breathing room and he doesn't want Yugi to be like that. He...He probably feels responsible for the way Yugi is. You know...being all obedient and what not. He feels sympathy for him."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Poor kid."

"He's gonna try and get it through his little spiky head, that he's his equal not his servant."

"Yeah..." Ausar smiled. Melisa smiled back.

---

Yugi was sat down on the bed. He shook in fear, afraid he was going to get the yelling and beating of his life. He winced and cowered as Atemu neared him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Amethyst eyes widened and he looked up.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he smiled. He sat down next to him, surprising Yugi even further.

"You...you aren't angry with me?"

"No, of course not. Yugi..." he sighed. "I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't have helped you sooner. All you've known is how to serve others and do what you're told. You were never given respect or the proper care. You were chastised for every little thing."

"...Yeah..." Yugi said starting to sob.

"That's not a life for anyone, Yugi. Everyone, even a servent should be given respect. I feel lucky compared to the life you had. If only my father could have saved you like he did your sister."

"I...I'm sorry..." Yugi choked.

"Don't be," Atemu said taking Yugi's face in his hand. He wiped his tears with his thumb. "Little One...No one should be treated the way you were." Yugi sobbed outright and threw himself onto the now surprised Pharaoh. He smiled solemnly. "Yugi..." he said hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. He let him cry there for a bit, waiting for him to calm down. "Are you alright now?" Yugi nodded weakly. "Okay. Little One, I need you to do something for me."

"..Uh...huh..." he said weakly as he looked up.

"I need you to stop waiting on me hand and foot and doing everything for me. Yes, you're my personal servant, but that doesn't mean you have to do all that. You already have free run of the palace, use it. I'll let you know if I need something. You don't have to do so much."

"Okay...if it's what you want."

"I want you to be you, Little One. Just be Yugi, Melisa's sister. You aren't a slave anymore." Yugi nodded weakly. Atemu smiled. "Off to bed now, it's late." Yugi nodded again and got up to leave.

"Pharaoh?"

"Please, call me Atemu, Yugi."

"Atemu...Thank you...Thank you for saving me and reuniting me with my sister."

"You're welcome, Little One." Both exchanged smiles before Yugi left towards his chambers. Atemu turned in for the night, smiling about Yugi. A certain someone was not happy about any of it. Priest Akhnaten frowned upon the recent conversation. **_He is way too soft. A servent IS a slave. A slave to his master. His father was too soft as well. Those children should have been treated just as their mother was. This line of soft Pharaohs will end now._** He huffed, walking away to his chambers.


	3. Everything Gone Wrong

_**Chapter 3: Everything Gone Wrong**_

The next morning was a beautiful sunny day. The weather wasn't too hot or windy either. Everyone smiled at the breakfast table. It was going to be a great day. "Yugi, I have to go on a mission today. I'll be gone most of the day. Your sister, Priest Ausar, and my six priests will make sure things are taken care of. I have a few things for you to do while I'm gone, but after that you have free run." Priest Akhnaten smirked. This was the perfect oppurtunity to put that boy in his place.

"My Pharaoh, wouldn't it be better to have young Yugi with you?" Mahaado asked.

"Yes, as my personal servant he should accompany me, but it will be very boring for him. I'd rather he stay behind." The other priests agreed.

---

Yugi helped put the last few things in the chariot and made sure Atemu's cloak was on securely. "Be safe Atemu."

"I will, Little One. Just do what I asked and stay out of trouble. You know who to go to if there's trouble or something happens." He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Go run along now." Yugi nodded and went to do what he was told. Yugi sighed as the chariot left. Atemu was becoming his best friend. He could see why his sister was so close with him. He turned back towards the palace and headed inside, smiling as he skipped towards the Pharaoh's chambers. Aknaten took the oppurtunity to put his plan into motion. "Yugi!" He whipped around, confused. "Don't skip around like that. It's not very good behavior." He looked at him curiously. The pharaoh hadn't told him not to before. He shrugged and continued on his way. "I said no skipping! You are the Pharaoh's servant. Act properly." Yugi's eyes saddened as he obeyed. Maybe it wasn't good to skip around. He walked into the Pharaoh's room and cleaned up, making the bed and sweeping the floor. He tidied up the private bathroom too. He made sure to do everything Atemu had said. He walked out into the hall to do the last two things on Atemu's list. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To do the rest of what the Pharaoh told me to."

"I think not. There's no way you could be done with his room that fast." Akhnaten proceeded into the room and closely inspected it. He walked back out to where Yugi waited. **_SLAP!_** "You think that room's clean! I'd hardly say you did anything. Go in there and do it over!"

"But...**_SLAP!_**"

"Do you want the Pharaoh to be mad at you?"

"N-n-no..." Yugi sniffled, holding his stinging cheek.

"Then get in there and do it over!" Yugi sniffled and went back in the room.

---

He emerged from the room and awaited Akhnaten's approval. "That's better. Now you can move on to the next task." Yugi bowed submissively and headed down the hall to help in the kitchen. Atemu wanted him to do a small pile of dishes and prepare a bit of food. Akhnaten had much worse in mind for him.

"But, it doesn't say that."

"You are the Pharaoh's personal servant, he should come back to a clean palace. Now do as you're told!" he demanded, roughly pushing Yugi forward. Yugi's face fell as he stared at the mound of dishes. It looked like the whole palace's dishes. He obediently stood there and did every last one, with Akhnaten breathing down his back.

"Priest Akhnaten?"

"Yes, Priest Siamun?" he said putting on a fake smile.

"We need to do court for the day."

"Alright. I'll be on my way." Siamun nodded and left. "You do your job while I'm gone." Yugi gulped a little, but bowed submissively. He sighed, returning to the enormous load of dishes in front of him.

---

He finished putting them away and moved to the food. "Have you finished?"

"Yes sir," Yugi bowed.

"Good, now you can't start lunch for the palace."

"But I...**_SLAP!_**"

"You are to make lunch for the palace. Well...you can help everyone else cook. But then you are to serve everyone at the table." Yugi nodded weakly, trying not to cry. Atemu had **NEVER** treated him this way or put so much work on him. Why was this priest so demanding of him? Maybe last night's conversation was just a dream. Akhnaten smiled as Yugi started helping the other cooks and servants. **_My plan is working. At this rate, he'll be utterly exhausted and trained to obey by the end of the day. Then, he'll be back to annoying the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh will have no choice but to become angry with him and then, he'll be out on the streets where he can be gotten rid of more easily. Then I can start on his sister._** He watched as Yugi slaved away. He left to the dining hall table as the food was ready. As told, Yugi served everyone. The other priests and Ausar cocked thier head in confusion.

"Yugi, why are you serving lunch? Did the Pharaoh ask you to?" Mahaado asked.

"No I-..."

"He felt like being extra helpful today," Akhnaten recovered.

"That's nice of you, my boy," Siamun smiled. Yugi tried to smile back as he finished serving. He gave an extra plate to Ausar to give to his sister.

"Please tell her I said 'Hello'."

"I will Yugi," Ausar smiled. Yugi smiled back.

---

Unfortunately, the day continued like that. Akhnaten made sure Yugi knew the definition of servant. Every chance he got, the priest would breath down the young teen's neck. Yugi hadn't even realized the sun was setting. He had started on supper and was told to make it extra special since the Pharaoh was due back soon. He slaved away as Akhnaten kept an eye on him. Old memories surfaced as Akhnaten barked at him. He remembered Atemu's conversation with him and cried harder. This wasn't right! "Do it again! You've cut that up into the wrong portions! Throw it away and do it again until you get it right!"

"NO!" The other servants stopped what they were doing. Fire raged in Akhnaten's eyes. How dare a former slave defy him, one of the six priests.

"What did you say!"

"I SAID NO! ATEMU DIDN'T WANT ME TO DO ALL THIS TODAY!"

"How DARE you defy me! And you will address him as the Pharaoh. Don't you disrespect him like that!"

"NO! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" he sobbed.

"You will PAY for your INSUBORDINATION!" Yugi was slapped in the face yet again. His swollen cheek bled. He turned and ran.

---

As Atemu's chariot pulled up, he heard strange noises in the palace. Yugi's cries reached his ears. "Oh no!" He heard Melisa and Ausar shout which worried him more. He rushed inside as quick as possible. Yugi ran and ran. He had bruises and cuts from being beaten and having ceramics thrown at him. Akhnaten was hot on his tail.

"Come here boy!" He ran again as Akhnaten caught up with him. "I said COME HERE!" Yugi was beaten again before he got up and ran. He ran down a long hall as fast as he could. Melisa ran after Akhnaten, infuriated. How dare he treat her brother like that! Atemu was going to hear about this! "Boy!" Akhnaten shouted throwing more ceramics. Yugi ran all the way. He gasped as he reached a dead end. He cowered against the wall. "You are dead boy!" Akhnaten beat Yugi again, putting new bruises on top of the old ones. The three cuts he had, bleed more steadily. "You are a servant, you hear me!" Akhnaten said as he lifted his hand to slap him on his repeatedly wounded cheek. "Stop this!" Melisa cried.

"You dare you stand in my way, Priestess!"

"Yes!"

"Move!"

"No!"

"Move aside!" Melisa moved to Yugi's side holding him. He sobbed into her, scared out of his mind. "Fine then! You both shall be punished!" Melisa was struck and she cried out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS PRIEST!" Atemu roared.

"M-my-my Pharaoh," he said turning and bowing. "Y-you've returned..."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE PRIESTESS AND MY SERVANT!"

"I..I was...just...punishing them my pharaoh...you see..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! HOW **DARE** YOU HARM **MY** SERVANT, LET ALONE STRIKE THE PRIESTESS OF RA!"

"B-but...but...my pharaoh..."

"SILENCE! MIND CRUSH!"

"What in Ra?" Ausar cried having just caught up. Atemu closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Yugi shook in more fear, clinging even tighter to Melisa. So, THIS was the Pharaoh's anger. He whimpered at the thought. Atemu took one final big breath. He came over to Melisa and Yugi.

"Are you two alright?"

"For the most part. It's alright Yugi." He just shook his head furiously and shivered.

"Little One...I'm sorry you had to see that. What happened today?" He shook his head again. Atemu looked sad as he slowly neared Yugi and reached out his hand. Yugi cowered as much as he could. He ripped himself from Melisa's grasp and hid against the corner as tightly as he could. "Yugi..." Atemu said sadly. He shivered and shook, shaking his head furiously. Very sad crimson eyes looked at him as he reached out a hand and touched his wounded cheek. Yugi's heart stopped, prepared for the millionth slap to the face. He looked up and opened his eyes to feel the soft touch of Atemu's thumb wiping the blood away. His eyes weren't angry at all. They were very concerned and upset. "Did he do this to you?" Yugi nodded slowly. His eyes narrowed in anger. "You should not have been treated this way." His eyes softened again and he extended his hand for Yugi to take. Yugi hesitated, cowering again. Atemu sighed. "Has he caused you to lose my trust that quickly, Little One?"

"...Did...Did...you...mean what...you said...last night...?" he choked.

"Every word. I would never hurt you, Yugi, never."

"Yugi, he means it. Go on," Melisa urged.

"I'm very sorry, Little One. I didn't know that this was going to happen." Yugi stared into worried crimson. He weakly stood and took Atemu's hand. He took one step and collapsed against him. "YUGI!" Atemu cried catching him.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes. Ausar, call the other priests into a meeting. Melisa, go into Yugi's room and get a change of clothes. I'm taking him to the Healers." Both priests nodded and did as they were told.

"I...I'm...sorry...I...g-got...your...list...done..."

Atemu chuckled solemnly. "That will do, Little One. That will do." Yugi smiled and closed his tired eyes. Atemu sighed. Such an innocent boy and such a sweet face, now wounded and scarred. He smiled at the sleeping teen. **_Why must life be so cruel to you?_** He unconsciously kissed Yugi's uninjured cheek lovingly.


	4. A New Start

_**Chapter 4: Starting Over**_

It took another week until Yugi was back to normal again. Ausar had moved to the position of Royal Priest, taking Akhnaten's place. The others welcomed him warmly. Melisa thanked Ra everyday for it. Her love was now in high rank, beside the Pharaoh. Her brother held the same fate, protectively held in the postion of personal servant. Atemu kept a much closer eye on him and took him on every mission or trip outside the palace walls. As a result, extra room had to be made for games and puzzles to keep the small look-alike occupied. Yugi constantly asked Atemu to teach him new games. His favorite was Senet. He was growing quite good at it. He had beaten the Pharaoh at least twice. Yugi sat bored at a scribe desk. He drew a few pictures and wrote a few word puzzles down, but it became boring VERY quickly. "Why does the Pharaoh have to be so busy all the time?" Yugi sighed.

"Hey, whatcha doing, Yugi?" asked Mana as she bounced into the room.

"...Trying not to die of boredom."

Mana laughed. "Yeah, it does get boring sometimes."

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing your spells?"

"Yeah...but that gets boring too," she genki smiled.

"Won't Mahaado get mad?"

"Teacher? No...maybe a bit upset, but he never stays mad at me."

"Oh...**_heavy sigh_**..."

"I know! I can teach you some of my spells! You can help me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You can help me do my spells, that way neither of us will be bored."

"Okay..." Yugi said, putting the brush and papyrus away. Mana practically dragged him along happily.

---

Unforunately, the spells didn't go well either. Mana would mess up from time to time and Yugi spent a lot of time looking up the correct spells. She used him as a target for her spells, but he didn't like that either. "I'm sorry Yugi. I tried."

"It's okay. I'll just find something else to do."

"Okay. I'll go back to my spells. Thanks for your help." Yugi nodded and wandered around again. He paced the halls, getting bored quickly. He skipped along, coming across voices. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it. There were serious voices coming from the other side. Yugi recognized one of them as Atemu.

"The Pharaoh..."

---

Inside, Atemu moaned. Today was an awful day. He had long meetings planned all day long. This was the one thing he hated about being Pharaoh, the politics. He sighed as two scribes and the other priests drabbled on. He thought about Yugi, but knew it would just bore him to death. Besides, a personal servant didn't concern themselves with diplomatic matters.**_ He's probably playing somewhere...hopefully... _**He sighed knowing it was going to be a very long day, especially since he didn't sleep really at all last night.

"So, what are you going to do about that, Pharaoh?"

"My Pharaoh? Are you paying attention Atemu?"

"...Sorry...Go on."

"We were just discussing the amount of responsibility placed on the Royal Guards."

"That and the growing number of thefts. It seems more and more poor families are arising."

"But if we lower the taxes, what will happen to the finances."

"We would only have to lower them a little. Or maybe allow people more time," Ausar suggested.

"No, that wouldn't be right."

"Please...stop the bickering."

"Well, what should we do about the finances?"

"Let the people who are having a harder time paying them, have more time to pay them."

"Good idea, my Pharaoh. The next order of business is the guards. Do they have too much authority?"

"I think they are just fine. They protect us and the Pharaoh and the people."

"What about what they did to Yugi and Melisa's mother?" Yugi got behind the doors to listen better once he heard his name.

"That was a rare occassion. The guards are fine. They have strong authority but it does not oppress the people."

"Yes it does. Just the other day, two peasant women where thrown in the dungeon because they stole food for thier children!" Siamun and Ausar argued.

"But stealing is wrong. They were exercising lawful authority."

"PLEASE. Stop the bickering and come to a decision."

"What do you think, Pharaoh?"

"...I think both sides are right in some aspects. What happened to Melisa and Yugi's mother shouldn't have happened." Yugi listened intently.

"The guards should stay the way they are. They shouldn't be given any less authority. Right Pharaoh?"

"I...I suppose..."

"But, Pharaoh," said Siamun. "You should be the primary judge. The guards only carry out YOUR orders, not thier own."

"I agree," said Ausar. Atemu groaned in irritation.

"Please...the bickering..."

"What should we do, Pharaoh?"

"Leave the guards as they are."

"No!" Yugi yelled rushing in. "Not after what happened to us!" The other priests were surprised.

"Yugi! You shouldn't be in here!" Ausar scolded.

"Go run along and play now," said Siamun.

"You can't keep the guards the way they are! They have too much authority! They can't treat people like they treated my sister and our mother!"

"Yugi..." the Pharaoh warned, getting even more irritated at the interruption. He shouldn't be concerning himself with this!

"Atemu...you can't! What about the other peasants that were just like our mom!" he protested.

"Yugi...go on!" Ausar warned.

"Young man, this is the Pharaoh's court. You can't be here," said one of the other priests.

"Yugi...this doesn't concern you. Go find something to do. I'm very busy right now..." Atemu said trying to keep his patience. The longer Yugi stayed, the longer the meetings would take.

"You can't be okay with that! I'm living proof!"

"Yugi...!" Ausar growled.

"Yugi, run along now. We're very busy," Siamun warned again.

"This boy doesn't know what's he's talking about. We have to keep the guards as they are." Yugi and the priests' arguing started to make Atemu's head pound.

"SILENCE!!"

"Atemu I..." Yugi gulped knowing that the Pharaoh was mad again.

"Pharaoh, what is your motion on the matter?"

"The guards will stay the way they are," he growled.

"But Pharaoh...what about...I know what you told my sister!"

"I SAID they stay they way they are."

"But..."

"SILENCE! This doesn't concern you! Go!"

"But I..."

"GO!" Yugi looked hurt and ran off. Atemu sighed. "What's the next item of business?"

"Well..."

---

Yugi was worrying all day. Atemu had never ever been that mad directly at him before. He was sad that he hadn't even let him apologize. "I couldn't even tell him I was sorry...He must really hate me now..." Yugi sulked and worried as he watched the sunset. His stomach growled. "That late already!" He rushed to the dinning room. His face fell as he noticed Atemu wasn't there. "Excuse me, where's the Pharaoh? I'm supposed to serve him at dinner?"

"Oh, he's probably still in the Throne Room. Or in the room next to it where all the records and laws are kept."

"Thanks!"

"Yugi I wouldn't-...! go in there... Especially after all those long meetings today..." Yugi smiled. At least he could get the Pharaoh for dinner. He raced to the throne room but found it to be completely empty. **_Hmmm, he must be in that other room. _**He knocked on the door to the room and opened the door a little bit.

"I thought I said that I should not be disturbed." **_Uh oh...he's still mad...but still..._**

"Ph-Pharaoh...?"

"Yugi...didn't I tell you I was busy today? I can't be bothered right now..."

"I thought you might be hungry. At least let me get you something to eat."

"Not right now..."

"How about company?"

"Yugi...I need to get this done. Go find something to do..."

"I won't bother you..."

"You're bothering me right now...I need to get this done."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes, I've had a long day and I need to get this done right now. Go find something to do."

Yugi turned to leave but, "Are you SURE you're not hungry?"

"YUGI! THAT'S THREE TIMES I'VE TOLD YOU! GO!" He gulped and walked away hurt again. Yelled at twice in one day...that wasn't good. Not good at all. He decided to go and eat dinner by himself. He'd bring some food back to Atemu. Maybe he'd have calmed down a little.

---

After Yugi was satisfied with the tray of food he had, he happily hummed to the Royal Records Room. Atemu heard the chipperness and grew annoyed. He groaned as it got closer. "Hi Pharaoh!" Yugi smiled.

"Please, I'm trying to-...Yugi! Haven't I told you enough times that I specifically did NOT want to be bothered?"

"I...I just thought you'd-..."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Go find something to do. I don't have time for games or disruptions."

"I thought you'd...be hungry...I..-"

"I need to be left alone so I can get this done. I don't need to tell you again. Go find something else to do," he half growled, half sighed as stood up from the table.

"Sh-should I just...le-leave the...tray h-here?" Yugi said nervoulsy going closer and trying to set it down.

"Just Go!" he said making Yugi slam it on the table. The glass of wine fell, spilling onto the papers. The tray knocked over an ink well onto the papers too. Atemu growled angrily at the ruined parchment. "Great! Now I have to start all over! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO WHAT YOU'RE TOLD!!"

"I...I...I'm-..."

"SILENCE!" the Pharaoh roared as he struck Yugi on his cheek.

"I...I.." he gulped as tears started to form.

"I SAID SILENCE!" he exclaimed, slapping him again. "GO! JUST GET OUT!"

"I...I'm..."

"GET OUT!" he screamed sending a heavy water vase at Yugi. He screamed in fright as it crashed on the floor and ran from the room. "AND STAY OUT!" Yugi burst into tears as he ran as far away as possible, not even flinching as the door slammed behind him.

---

He ran unconsciously to the Pharaoh's Chamber and cried himself to sleep on the bed. Atemu yawned tiredly as he tried to shake the irritations of the day off. "Pharaoh? There's one more thing."

"Not right now, Isis. Can't it wait?"

"No, my Pharaoh. I'm afraid not."

"Fine..." he sighed irratably as she presented him with one last form to sign. He sighed heavily as he went over to his bed. He was very confused to find Yugi lying on it. "Yugi...Yugi please get up. It's been a long day."

"H-huh...?"

"Yugi...Yugi it's been such a horrible day, I need my bed. You need to move."

"...F-fine! Liar!"

"What!"

"You lie! You said you'd never hurt me! But you lied!"

"Yugi...I'm not in the mood for a fight right now..."

"Not in the mood! You have so many it's hard to tell WHAT mood you're in!"

"Yugi...please...I'm too tired for this..."

"Too tired to keep your promises! You liar! LIAR!" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi please...!"

"Please what!! I've done nothing but try to please and all I do is get yelled at!! You lied to me!! You're just like my old master!"

"SILENCE!" Atemu yelled, slapping him again. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A CRIMINAL LIKE THAT!" he said striking him a fourth time. "YOU-...!" He stopped mid sentance, hand raised to strike Yugi again. Yugi took the oppurtunity to run. He ran to the farthest corner of the room and cowered. He shook and sobbed in fear. "Wh-what...what have I done?" He slowly walked over. Yugi heard his footsteps and cowered even more. He quickly grabbed a pillow to shield himself as Atemu's shadow loomed over him. "Y-Yugi...I..."

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY OKAY!! YOU CAN HIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! JUST KNOW THAT I'M SORRY!" he sobbed.

"Yugi..." He slowly kneeled down and moved the pillow out of Yugi's hand. Yugi cowered more and shook in fear, ready to be struck. "Yugi, I'm not going to hit you." He shivered and cowered. "Yugi...I'm not..." He slowly reached out a hand and touched Yugi's bleeding cheek. Yugi winced at first, but opened his eyes to feel Atemu's thumb wiping away the blood and turning him to face him. "Yugi I'm sorry..." Teary eyes looked confused. "I...I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. Today wasn't your fault. It had nothing to do with you," he said wiping his tears away. "It was my fault...I had a long irratable day, but that doesn't mean I should take it out on you." Violet eyes stared, letting the tears fall. "You were only trying to help. I should not have let my irriation and frustration out on you."

"B-...But...I..."

"I promise...I'll never strike you again..."

"H-how...h-how do I know...you won't...br-break...it...a-again...!"

"Because..." Atemu said, wiping away the fresh tears. He closed his eyes and did what his heart told him too. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt the Pharaoh's lips envelop his own. He was even more surprised at the arms now around his waist. "Because I love you..." Atemu spoke as he pulled away.

"Wh-what...?"

"I mean it...with all my heart," he said hugging Yugi close.

"...A-Atemu y-you're...shaking..."

"I'm so sorry Yugi...ev-everything you went through...and all I promised...I...I broke it all...because...because I was angry...and it...it wasn't even your fault..." Atemu sobbed, hugging him even tighter.

"Ph-pharaoh...I..."

"I should not have struck you, Yugi! You did nothing wrong!"

"Atemu...I think you should go to bed now. You're very tired."

"...Alright, Yugi." He took a deep breath, dried his eyes and stood, extending a hand towards Yugi. "Take it. I swear on my throne, this hand will never rise to hurt you again. I promise."

"Okay..." Yugi smiled. "...Okaay..." he sobbed, breaking into hysterics.

Atemu smiled and took Yugi into his arms. He kissed his stinging cheek, wiping the blood off with his thumb again. "It'll be alright, from now on Little One. I promise. You're mine and no one will ever hurt you, ever. Not even me." Yugi nodded weakly as he was laid down into the bed. "Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry."

"Okay..." Yugi sniffled. Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead before tucking them both into bed.

"Goodnight my Little One."

"G'night...Atemu..." he sniffled as he instantly fell asleep. The Pharaoh smiled and fell asleep with his arm around him.

---

The next morning, the sun brightly lit the room. Atemu winced and turned his head away from the sun. He snuggled closer to Yugi, pulling him tighter against him. Yugi moaned, making Atemu smile at first. He moaned again, whining a little this time. Atemu slowly opened groggy eyes when he felt Yugi begin to squirm and push against him. He fully awoke and let Yugi go. He wasn't sleeping very peacefully at all. "...No...stop...I...don't want to be sold..."

"Yugi?" Atemu asked gently shaking his shoulder.

"...Please..." He settled down for a minute before he started to sob in his sleep. "...You...You promised..." Atemu watched worriedly. "You promised...St-stop...stop...please...I'm sorry...d-don't be...angry...I'm sorry...stop...please...don't..."

"Yugi..." Atemu said worriedly as he shook Yugi's shoulder a bit harder.

"...Ph-pharaoh...you lied...you h-hurt me..." Atemu's eyes widened and then saddened with hurt. Yugi was dreaming about everything that had happened. He was remembering yesterday, how Atemu had hurt him and broken his trust. "...why...why did you...hurt me...?" he sobbed as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Yugi..." Atemu said, as he reached out his hand to wipe away his tears. Yugi winced and turned away whimpering. "Why!...You hurt me! You broke your promise and hurt me!! Why!!"

"WAKE UP!" Atemu shouted, shaking him.

"...Ph-pharaoh?" Yugi asked groggily as he turned to face him.

"..." he stared at him, hurt by the anguish his anger had caused.

"Atemu...?"

"...Oh Little One...I'm so sorry..." he cried hugging him tightly.

"...Atemu I...I forgive you..." Yugi said hugging back.

"...H-how can you...so easily...forgive me?"

"...Because...I know you didn't mean it...You...you saved me..."

"...Y-you're so...so innocent...I shouldn't have done what I did."

"But you're sorry...and I know you are...Let's just forget yesterday...Let's start over."

"...Alright..."

"Pharaoh! Are you awake yet?"

"Yes! We're awake!" Yugi replied.

"Okay..." said the voice as it walked away.

"C'mon Atemu, it's time to get ready."

"...I love you, Yugi...I'm sorry Little One..."

"I know," Yugi smiled. "C'mon," he said pulling Atemu off the bed. Atemu smiled and followed Yugi to his private bath.

---

Atemu held Yugi protectively beside him as they walked to the Throne Room. The priests and everyone smiled. Yugi walked with him all the way up to his throne. "Okay, Yugi. I have to open the Royal Court now. Run along and find some way to entertain yourself. I'll come get you when I'm not busy."

"Will you be all day again?"

"I shouldn't be. Go on now."

"Okay."

"I'll send for you if I need something."

"Kay." Atemu smiled as he watched Yugi leave. Yugi gave one last smile back at him as he skipped out of the throne room.

"The Royal Court is now open!"

---

Yugi was happily drawing pictures and writing down new Senet strategies at an empty scribe desk. He hummed happily, patiently waiting for the Pharaoh. He sighed heavily. "I wonder what he's doing right now? I hope it's not as bad as yesterday..." There was a familiar chuckle and Yugi became fully aware of the shadow looming over him. He gulped and reflexively cowered. He flinched as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Wh-what is it, my Pharaoh?"

"I'm done with the morning's duties and I was curious as to what you were doing," he smiled, hugging Yugi tightly and nuzzling into his hair. Yugi blushed at the affectionate gesture. Sure, the Pharaoh had admitted his love to him, but he wasn't ready yet.

"I was just...just...could stop that please?"

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's...It's just that...I'm not sure I'm ready..."

"Ready for what?"

"Well, last night and this morning...yeah YOU love ME. I just don't know if I can return the feeling yet..."

"...Oh..." Atemu said very sadly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No...it's alright. I'll back off a little until you're ready."

"Th-thank you...So, I know you didn't come all this way to just watch me sit here," Yugi smiled.

"No, I didn't. I've been sent on a mission today."

"Really? Where are we going?"

"It's a long trip this time. We're going all the way down to Luxor."

"Wow! That's far."

"It will be a week long trip."

"Why are we going?"

"Sadly, political matters."

"...Oh...it'll be like yesterday then. I won't get to spend any time with you."

"No it won't. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise you. It won't be anything like yesterday. I don't have very many days like that, especially on missions."

"Okay. I'll go ahead to the room to pack."

"Alright. I'll be along in a little while, Yugi." Yugi smiled at him. Atemu smiled back. Yugi skipped back to the room. Another trip and a whole week with just him and the Pharaoh! Atemu laughed as Yugi skipped out of sight. He turned to look at the drawings Yugi had done. He smiled. "Impressive strategy, but I would have won that game in the end."

---

"Oh...I'm going to miss you so much! A whole week!"

"Melisa...it'll be fine. I'm going with the Pharaoh. I always do."

"I know but never this long," she whined hugging him tighter.

"C'mon Sis..."

"Alright, alright. You stay out of trouble and mind Atemu."

"I will."

"We'll hold down the palace while you're gone, Atemu," Ausar bowed.

"I know you will," Atemu smiled. "C'mon Yugi. Time to go."

"Bye you guys."

"Bye Yugi! Bye Atemu! Take care and hurry back!" Atemu smiled and both of them waved goodbye as the covered wagon was pulled shut and it drove off.

"They just left and I miss them already."

"I know. But at least Yugi's going with him on these missions. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the Pharaoh's taken with your brother."

"Ausar!"

"I'm serious. He keeps Yugi so close, like a rare precious stone."

"True...Oh, how cute! **_genki smile_**"

"C'mon, we've got to get back to our duties." Melisa nodded and both of them walked back to the palace hand in hand as the Pharaoh's caravan vanished from sight.


	5. Lotus Blossoms of Love

_**Chapter 5: Lotus Blossoms of Love**_

As the sun set, the caravan stopped for dinner and to make camp for the night. As Atemu leaned over and pulled back the curtain, he felt a weight fall against him. He smiled to see Yugi had fallen asleep, a puzzle and its pieces in his lap. Atemu picked up the puzzle and carefully propped Yugi up in the seat. He got out of the carriage and carefully took Yugi into his arms. He carried him over to the Oasis where some other servants and Mahaado were building a fire.

"I hope it's okay that we stop here for the night, my Pharaoh," asked one of the servants.

"It's fine. We've made good time today."

"I see he's dying of boredom already," Mahaado smiled as Atemu laid Yugi down by the fire and sat next to him.

"Yes, I suppose so," Atemu smirked. Mahaado just smiled and sat next to Atemu.

"Such an innocent boy," he smiled.

"Yes…" Atemu said smiling at Yugi again. A blush crossed his cheeks as he watched him sleep.

"Pharaoh….? Atemu….? PHARAOH?"

"What?" Atemu replied startled.

"Is it just me, or are you taken with the boy?"

"Is….is it that obvious?" Mahaado just laughed. Atemu blushed deeper and became interested in his shoes.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. You're secret is safe with me. Besides, I'm sure the Priestess will be happy for the both of you."

"….Well….he…Yugi hasn't exactly….he's not ready yet…" Atemu said sadly.

"I see. Maybe he'll come around."

"My Pharaoh, dinner's ready," said one of the servants. He nodded and turned to Yugi. He was still sleeping, curled up on his side, reaching for something. Atemu smiled as he gently shook him awake.

"C'mon Yugi….time to eat…"

"…MINE…." he mumbled, grabbing Atemu's shirt. Atemu stopped for a moment, unsure of what to do. "…Atemu….mine…" he said pulling on him. The Pharaoh blushed deeply. Mahaado chuckled as a sly smile crossed his face.

"….Uh….Yugi…c'mon…wake up," Atemu said moving his hand off.

"…H-huh…? Are we there yet?" Yugi yawned.

"No, not yet," Atemu smiled. "We've stopped for the night."

"Oh…." Yugi said as he sat up.

"Are you hungry?" Yugi nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Atemu smiled. He looked so cute doing that. A servant brought two trays of food over.

"Careful, it's hot and fresh from the fire," she said. Yugi nodded his thanks as he took his.

"So…how much longer is it?" Yugi asked between bites.

"We'll be in Luxor sometime tomorrow night. Then we have to stay for three days. Then it's another two days back."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. The political matters will be taken care of on the first day there. The next two days are ours." Yugi smiled at that. Atemu smiled too.

---

After supper was cleared away, everyone sat around the fire telling stories. Atemu and Yugi played a round of Senet as they listened.

"…So then, Akunumkanon comes in and helps us fix it. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"I remember that. Father was late for my lessons that day."

"Yeah. You remind of him a lot. You turned out to be just like him." Atemu blushed a little and sighed sadly.

"…Maybe…I wonder if he's looking down on me…proudly…"

"He's gotta be," Yugi spat out.

"What?"

"I know he'd be proud of you. Everything my sister's told me…I know he would be."

"Thank you Yugi…" He smiled. "Okay, your move," he said going back to the game.

"Hey! I win!"

"What! How did-…You did. You're starting to become a formidable opponent in this game."

"I LOVE Senet," Yugi genki smiled. Atemu just smirked. Mahaado smiled at them.

"How about you Pharaoh? Tell us some of your stories."

"I don't know….."

"C'mon. Between you, me, and Mana we have a ton of funny ones."

"Yes…those were some good times," Atemu smiled. Yugi hurriedly put away the Senet game to listen. Atemu smiled at him and then turned to the rest of the group. "Well, the day started out fine like any other. Father woke me up and we went to breakfast, then there was court and my lessons. After lunch, I could go out and play. Well, Mahaado stayed by me and we went to go get Mana."

"This is the fun part..." Mahaado laughed.

"Anyway, we found her skipping around some of the garden ponds. Mahaado yelled to get her attention and she fell in. We laughed at first, but then rushed over to help pull her out."

"She gave us a talking to," Mahaado giggled.

"Yes she did," Atemu chuckled. "She calmed down a little as we walked. As we did, she started talking about some spells she had been practicing."

"She hadn't started schooling under me. We were too young back then, still kids."

"Anyway, she knew of this one spell that could make water into rope."

"She had been practicing it and wanted to show us. So, she casts the spell. It ends up turning into a snake!" Mahaado said bursting into laughter. Atemu did too.

"So…she's scared for her life, trying to get rid of it with more spells. All she succeeds in doing is making the snake bigger. Of course we finally stopped laughing and realized the gravity of the situation. We tried to get it away from her but it just started attacking us."

"Finally, in a scream of fright, she mutters the right words and it becomes a limp rope. We all sighed in relief and then laughed about it, even Mana did!"

"It was scary, but funny at the same time. I think you went to far though, Mahaado," Atemu said trying not to laugh.

"It was funny! I wiggled the rope around and made her think it had turned back into a snake. She kept screaming and running from me…"

"…Well, it was funny…Until father came out."

"Yeah…we got scolded and poor Mana was upset. Naturally I apologized after explaining it all." Everyone shared a good laugh at the story, even Yugi.

---

The story telling continued and Yugi pitched in too, but there wasn't much. Everyone passed around the stories, laughing and enjoying the slowly dimming fire. "...So, that's the last time we tried to give little Atemu a bath before bed."

"...Yes, I remember that," Atemu laughed. "You ended up getting one instead of me..."

"You sure gave us a run for our money when you were little." Atemu just smirked mischeviously.

"Aww, looks like it's past someone's bedtime," said one of the female servants along for the trip. Atemu looked around curiously and smiled to see Yugi fast asleep.

"...Mine...Pharaoh...Mine..." He chuckled as he gently took Yugi into his arms.

"It's late and we have to start out early in the morning," Atemu said.

"I agree Pharaoh, we should all get some sleep." He carried Yugi into the carriage and laid him across the seat. He took some sheets and covered him with them. He kissed him on the forehead before getting ready for bed and lying down next to him. "Sweet dreams Yugi..." he said softly before falling asleep.

---

The next morning, as Ra rose and Melisa sang her heart out for the morning prayer, Yugi slowly awoke. He winced against the sunlight coming through the linen curtains. He slowly opened his eyes and was very surprised to find the Pharaoh next him, entangled around him and in the sheets. Yugi blushed deeply and nervously tried to get up. "...Stay..." Yugi gulped, his blush deepening. He was so close to him! HIM! The living god and ruler! Sure they were close friends, but not like this. He tried to get up again. "...Yugi...where are you going...stay..." He nervously turned his head to find groggy crimson eyes staring at him. He gulped as his face turned as red as it could go. Atemu chuckled and got up from the sheets. "C'mon, I think I smell the servants making breakfast." Atemu got up and got dressed.

"I-I..I...I can...do that..."

"It's alright Yugi. Just get dressed and come out."

"...Okay..." Yugi said relaxing. Atemu smiled at him as he got ready.

---

After breakfast, they started on their way again. "Are we there yet?"

"No, Yugi."

"…." Atemu returned to staring out of the curtains of the caravan, watching the sand and desert animals. "Are we there yet?"

"No, Yugi. Not until tonight. Try and find another puzzle to solve."

"Okay…." Atemu sighed and picked up a book he brought. He started to read it. He got to the second page. "Are we there yet?" Yugi whined.

"No. Yugi. We aren't. Please try and occupy yourself. Go to sleep if you want to." Yugi just sighed heavily and went back to solving the puzzle game he had. Atemu smiled a bit in relief as it was quiet for a while. At least until Yugi finished the puzzle and began to sigh heavily out of boredom.

"**_heavy sigh_**…Are we there yet?"

"NO! WHY ARE YOU SO IMPATIENT!" Atemu yelled, slamming his book down in his lap. Yugi looked scared and hurt, a few tears falling. Atemu sighed. "I'm sorry…" Yugi turned away and grew very quiet. Atemu sighed, upset at his outburst towards him. "Yugi…I AM sorry…I shouldn't have snapped like that…" There was nothing but sniffles. "Come here, Yugi, it's alright," Atemu said reaching out and pulling him against him. Yugi nuzzled into his shoulder and whimpered. Atemu smiled. "If you're that bored we can stop."

He shook his head. "It's…okay…we don't have to…"

"Alright. Don't be afraid to ask if you want to." Yugi nodded and climbed into the Pharaoh's lap. He smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. He nuzzled against him and decided to go to sleep. Atemu smiled and took one of the sheets and covered him with it. He smiled at his sleeping form and then went back to his book.

---

Once the sun set, it got very cold. Fortunately, the city torch lights of Luxor could be seen. A cold rain began to fall as the caravan pulled up. Yugi's sleeping form began to shake against the cold. Atemu tried to keep him as warm and dry as he could but the wind and rain still got inside the caravan. He tried giving him a drink of water and it seemed to help a little. Atemu sighed as the city lights became closer. **_Hurry…Yugi might get sick in this weather..._**

---

As they stopped at the Inn where they would be staying, Atemu hurried inside with Yugi. He rushed into the bedroom and changed Yugi out of his wet clothes. He laid him down in the bed and made sure he was warm and comfortable. He laid down next to him and soon joined him in sleep.

---

The next day, Atemu was roughly awoken to tossing, turning, and moaning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked toward Yugi. He wasn't sleeping very well. It seemed he hadn't really gotten better from last night. Atemu gently shook him awake. "Yugi...Yugi wake up..." He just sneezed in reply. "Yugi?" He shot up from the bed and shakily ran to the bathroom. When he came back he looked worse for the wear. "Are you alright?" Atemu asked very worried. Yugi shook his head and sneezed again. Atemu went over to him and helped him back to the bed. He collapsed halfway there. "YUGI!" He lifted him into his arms and carried him over to the bed. "Stay here, I'll be right back," he said, his eyes wet with worry. Yugi nodded weakly. Atemu rushed out of the room.

---

He soon returned with a Healer from the city. She followed him over to the bed where Yugi was sweating and moaning. She sat down on the bed with her kit and started to check him over. "Hmmm, the poor little one doesn't look good."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We'll see." She checked for a fever and a few other things. "Well...he definitely has a fever and a bad cold."

"We were out in the rain last night."

"I see that explains that. There's one other thing. Has he had any water within the last twenty four hours?"

"Yes. He had some last night."

"Do you have any left?" Atemu nodded and got the bottle that he had given Yugi last night. She took it and mixed in some herbs. "That's not good. Do you know where you got this?"

"Yes, we stopped at an oasis on the way here."

"I see. Well, that's bad water. He's suffering from water poisoning as well as the cold." Atemu looked very sad and worried. He was upset about being the very reason Yugi was so ill.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I can mix up some medicine for him. The rest is up to bedrest. Try and get him to eat, but nothing too hard or too solid. Things like soup will do. If you want to, maybe some fruit here and there, but be careful." Atemu nodded and watched her mix up a bunch of herbs and liquid in a bowl. Yugi moaned and shot up from the bed, rushing to the bathroom again. Atemu watched worriedly and rushed to help him back to the bed. "Alright, it's ready," the Healer said as she put the medicine into a large bottle. Atemu made sure Yugi was comfortable and then turned to the Healer. "Give him one dose as soon as I leave and then one dose every three hours. Give him one dose before bed and then one tomorrow morning. From the morning dose start the every three hours again. I will come back the next morning to see how he is."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome Pharaoh. Take care of him."

"I will." She nodded and took her leave as Atemu paid her. As soon as she was out the door, he woke Yugi up. "C'mon. Take some of this for me," he said pouring the bottle into a small cup. Yugi weakly sat up and took a sip. He winced at the awful taste and wouldn't drink the rest. "Little One, you have to drink it."

"...N-no...it tastes horr-...horrible..."

"Yugi...you won't get better..."

"...I don't wanna..."

"C'mon Little One..." Atemu said helping him sit up. He shook his head and turned away. "I know how to make you take it..." Atemu smirked as he remembered how his father did it when he was sick. Yugi's weak eyes looked scared. Atemu held Yugi's nose until he had to gulp for air. He forced the medicine down his now open mouth. He coughed and gagged when the cup was empty.

"Wh-why'd...you do that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you had just taken it." Yugi sighed and laid back down. Atemu smiled and laid down with him.

"I...I don't like being sick...Th-this...is going to...RUIN...our trip..."

"That's alright. Your well being is more important to me," Atemu said running his hand through Yugi's hair. He nuzzled into the Pharaoh. He smiled and gently held his head against him, still running his hand through his hair. "Just rest and worry about getting better." Yugi weakly nodded, slowly falling asleep to Atemu's breathing and his touch. The Pharaoh smiled at his sleeping form.

"Pharaoh? Am I interrupting anything?" Mahaado said poking his head in the room.

"What is it?" he replied lifting his head to see him.

"The political officials are waiting for you."

"...Alright...I'm coming," he sighed.

"I'm sorry but it IS one of the reasons we came."

"I know. Would you send for one of the servants to watch Yugi for me?" Atemu asked carefully getting up so as not to wake Yugi.

"What's wrong?"

"He's fallen ill."

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes, Mahaado. Come on. I want to get this over with so I can get back to Yugi." Mahaado nodded and went to get a servant while Atemu headed to an entirely different building not far from the Inn.

---

During the whole meeting, Atemu couldn't stop thinking about Yugi. "Pharaoh? Pharaoh. Are you even paying attention to the preceedings?"

"Hmmm?" Atemu said, coming out of his train of thought. "Oh, sorry. Please continue." Mahaado looked over to him.

"What is troubling you?" he whispered. "You haven't paid attention to the meeting at all."

"...Sadly I just can't stop thinking about Yugi." Atemu whispered back.

"...Oh...it's almost over. I'm sure he's fine." "I hope so." Mahaado smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So...Pharaoh, what position do you think we should take?" "Position?"

"Yes, the position on what we've discussed."

"I support your descision on all matters discussed."

"Alright. You will be notified of the changes as soon as they are made, my Pharaoh." Atemu sighed in relief and rushed out of the room and back towards the Inn.

"Wait up, Pharaoh!" Mahaado said racing after him. "What is it, Mahaado?"

"You're so worried for him that you're in that much of hurry?"

"Yes..."

Mahaado smiled and followed Atemu inside. Yugi wasn't do so well. Atemu was very worried. "...P-pharaoh...I want...Atemu..."

"He's in a meeting right now. He'll be back. You must take your medicine.

"A...Ate-...the Pharaoh...I want Atemu...!" he whined, looking horrible. The servant tried to get him to take his next three hour dose but he refused.

"Please young Yugi. You MUST, or you won't get better."

"G-GET ME...ATEMU!" he weakly shouted going into a bad coughing fit. He moaned and whined. Atemu then decited to let himself be known.

"My Pharoah, you've returned. He has been calling for you for the last hour. He refuses to take his medicine."

"It's okay." Atemu said as he came up "I'll take over from here." The servant bowed and took her leave as Atemu walked over to the bed. "I'm back now."

"Wh-where...did you...go?"

"I had to go to a meeting, but I'm back now."

"Y-you...took...a long...time...I was...beginning...to worry."

"So was I. What's this I hear about you not taking your medicine?"

"I-it...tastes...awful...besides...you...left me..."

"I'm sorry that I did."

"R-really?" Yugi coughed horribly again, coughing up a little blood. Atemu nodded as he came over and gently wipe the blood off. "...S-some...trip...h-huh?" The pharaoh just smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. He turned and readied more medicine.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Yugi looked sour as Atemu sat down on the bed and propped him up. He winced and turned away from it. "Yugi...you have to take it. You aren't going to get any better just lying here." Yugi still turned away. "Yugi..." He shook his head. "Do I have to hold your nose again?" Yugi weakly stuck out his tongue. "Yugi... You are not making this easier..."

"I w-won't..."

"If I made it taste better would that help?" Yugi nodded weakly. Atemu smiled and reached into the food supply they had brought. He took out some sugar cubes and mixed it into the cup of medicine. "Now try," Atemu said giving him the cup again. Yugi took a weak sip and then hurriedly finished it off. Atemu smiled. Yugi yawned tiredly. "You can go back to sleep now." Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. Atemu smiled and lay there by his side until he was fast asleep.

---

Later on, Atemu woke up and smiled to see Yugi still asleep. His stomach growled. He looked out of a window and saw that it was night. He smiled at Yugi again before carefully getting off the bed and leaving the room to get something to eat. "Evening, my Pharaoh. How is the boy?" asked a few servants.

"Is Yugi doing alright?" Mahaado asked as well.

"He's asleep. He'll be fine. I hope he gets better soon. The Healer's coming the morning before we leave."

"Well, I suppose Yugi will get better. As long as he takes that medicine." Atemu laughed a little.

"Do you want me to go check on him, Atemu?" Mahaado asked.

"Could you?"

"Of course, you get something to eat and I'll go watch him."

"Thank you, Mahaado." He just smiled in reply and went upstairs to the room.

---

Atemu finished eating and started to put together something for Yugi. One of the servants that was along for the trip helped him. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, my Pharaoh." He nodded and left upstairs with the tray of food. When he got there, he saw Mahaado trying to give Yugi another dose of his medicine.

"C'mon, Yugi. Please?"

"...No..." he coughed.

"Don't give it to him straight out of the bottle, Mahaado."

"What? Oh, Pharaoh. What do you mean? He has to take it doesn't he?"

"Let me show you," Atemu replied putting the tray aside. He took out more sugar cubes and mixed them with the medicine. "Now try giving it to him." Mahaado nodded, still a little confused. To his surprise, Yugi drank the whole dose down.

"Oh, okay. Now I see." Atemu smiled as he sat down on the bed and carefully propped Yugi up. He took the tray of food and set it on the bed next to him.

"Yugi, do you think you can try eating something?"

"...M-maybe..." His stomach growled making a clear "yes". Atemu smiled. He decided to start with the soup he had chosen. He handed Yugi the spoon and put the bowl in a good range. Yugi slowly took a spoonful. Atemu watched as he fed himself.

"You seem to have things taken care of." Atemu nodded his okay for Mahaado to leave. He smiled and left the room.

"Wh-what's...next...?" Yugi asked as he set the spoon into the now empty bowl.

"Whatever you think you can handle. You don't have to eat everything." He nodded and decided to try some of the apple slices that were there. He took them three at a time, enjoying the first taste of good food since they started on the trip. He choked on a couple bites and started coughing, a little blood coming up.

"Easy, Yugi. Slow down. It's not going anywhere," Atemu said as wiped the blood away.

"Sorry..." Yugi coughed as he took a sip of the wine that was there. Atemu smiled.

"At least you have a healthy appetite." Yugi laughed a bit.

"Okay...let me...try...again..." he said clearing his throat. He picked up the remaining apple slices and took much smaller bites and ate slower.

---

He finished the entire tray and Atemu helped him lay back down. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Yugi shook his head.

"C-can...we p-play...a game...?"

"Of course. I made sure to bring it with me." Yugi smiled and his eyes lit up as Atemu went through their things to get out the Senet game. He placed the game between him and Yugi as he sat down on the bed. "You can go first. **_I wonder if he'll use those strategies he was drawing._**" Yugi slowly moved the first piece.

"Okay, Atemu. Your turn." He smiled and made his move.

---

"I move my piece there and I win. You had some good strategies Yugi."

He smiled. "Well...it's late...I should probably go back to sleep..."

"You have to take more medicine before bed."

"Ooohhhh..."

"Healer's orders."

"Okay..." Yugi whined. He slowly tried to sit up on his own as Atemu readied another dose and mixed it with sugar. Atemu was suprised to find Yugi sitting up. He smiled as he gave him the cup. Yugi drank it down and then tried to stand up. Atemu put the empty cup aside and was ready to catch him. He was fine as he slowly made his way towards the end of the bed. He wobbled and Atemu had to catch him. When he did, Yugi coughed up a bit of the medicine with blood. It got on him and Atemu. He sighed worriedly and took Yugi into his arms. He carried him into the bathroom where he took off his clothes as well as Yugi's. He started a warm bath with the soap and herbs that were there. When it was ready he got in with Yugi. Yugi blushed weakly. He was naked in the bath with the Pharaoh! But...he DID look sexy in the hot steamy water. Crimson eyes grew worried and stared into blushy amethyst.

"Your fever must be getting worse." Yugi shook his head. He couldn't help but blush deeper in the grip of those strong arms. He fully noticed the attraction of that worried, crimson-eyed living god. Atemu gently sat down with him in the luxiorius tub. Yugi weakly nuzzled against him. Atemu smiled and slowly pulled Yugi away. He gently started washing him off. Yugi blushed at the touch of Atemu's hands on his body. Atemu noticed this. "Are you alright?" Yugi nodded shyly. Amethyst eyes stared into crimson. Before Yugi's sick body could understand what he was doing, he weakly wrapped himself around the Pharaoh and took his lips into his own. Crimson eyes widened.

"Y-Y..Yugi..."

"I...I...can't hide it...I...I love you...I-I know that...now..." Atemu blinked but then smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd come around..." he smirked. Yugi closed his eyes and fell against the Pharaoh, HIS pharaoh. Atemu smiled and rinsed him off. Yugi sunk into the warm, sudsy, aromatic water. He stayed under, letting everything relax him. He smiled at finally admiting his feelings. His weak body could not float back up, but he was so euphoric from the passion of the moment, he didn't care. "YUGI!" Atemu called reaching in to bring him up. Yugi sighed happily as those strong arms took hold of him again. "Don't scare me like that..."

"S-sorry..." Atemu smiled and put Yugi in his lap, letting the two of them just soak there in the water. He closed his eyes and relaxed from the worrisome day and everything that had happened recently. He felt something fall against him and smiled to see Yugi had fallen asleep. He carefully got out of the water, dried him off, and changed him into clean clothes. He carefully set him down and got ready for bed himself. He carried Yugi out to the room and found the bed sheets changed and everything cleaned up. He smiled a small smile and gently put Yugi into bed. He got in beside him and softly kissed him on the forehead. "Rest well, Little One and get better." He fell asleep with his arm around him.


	6. Healing Love

**_Chapter 6 Healing Love_**

"Pharaoh! Atemu! Are you awake yet!" Mahaado called. Said Pharaoh groaned and slowly sat up in bed. Yugi moaned and weakly groped for the source of his warmth and comfort. "Pharaoh!!" Atemu groaned and slowly got up from the bed. He groggily went over to the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, you're awake now. You need to get ready. There's a morning meeting today." The Pharaoh groaned. "It's the reason we came here. You can do whatever you want after the meeting and all day tomorrow." He just stared at his childhood friend and priest. "Atemu…"

"Alright, I'm going." Mahaado smiled and left him. Atemu sighed heavily and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Yugi moaned and groped for his missing Pharaoh. He groggily awoke. He looked around the room sadly and worried.

"A-A…Atemu…?" he called weakly. Said Pharaoh poked his head into the room. "C-come back…to bed…"

"I can't. I have another meeting this morning."

"Awwww…" Yugi whined.

"I know. I'm hoping this one will be shorter, then we can do whatever we want."

"…But I don't want…you to leave…" Yugi whined.

"I have to Yugi. It's part of my job as a Pharaoh." Yugi pouted and laid back down in the bed. Atemu sighed and finished getting dressed. He came back out and mixed a morning dose of Yugi's medicine. He helped him take it and got up from the bed. "I have to go now. I'll be back as soon as can. I'll bring up some breakfast too."

"…No…stay…" Atemu sighed.

"Go back to sleep for now. I have to go."

"…Okay…" Yugi pouted.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. I'll be back in a little bit." Yugi nodded and rolled over, going back to sleep. Atemu smiled and left the room.

---

Yugi couldn't sleep. He didn't like not having his new love around. He groaned and pouted as he tried to sleep. He sighed and decided to get up and go after him. He slowly got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He slowly walked back out and headed down the stairs. He wobbled a little as he walked, having to brace himself on things as he made his way down the stairs.

---

Atemu practically rushed out as the last meeting ended. He was relieved that it only took an hour. "You're in such a hurry, Pharaoh. It wasn't that long."

"I want to get back to Yugi. He wasn't very happy when I left." Mahaado just smiled and tried to keep up with the Pharaoh.

---

"Yugi! You have to get back in bed!"

"I have...I have to...get to...Atemu...!" He coughed horribly as he tried to fight off the servants.

"You're still sick! You can't go outside!"

"Let me...Let me go!"

"What's going on here?" Atemu asked as he came inside, Mahaado following behind.

"...Pharaoh..." It was then that he noticed the familiar weak form among all the commotion.

"Yugi! How did you get down here! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Yugi gathered his strength and broke away from the servants, slowly walking towards the Pharaoh. His breathing was very weak and shallow from pushing too hard. He wobbled and coughed again. Atemu only watched worriedly, waiting to catch him if he fell. He made it most of the way, standing right in front of Atemu. He reached out his arms and stepped forward with one foot to embrace him, but collapsed. The Pharaoh reacted and caught him, talking him into his arms. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Everyone stared as he walked back upstairs to their room.

---

Once there, he put the now asleep Yugi into bed. He gently tucked him in and kissed his forehead. **_You fight so hard for someone so small_**, Atemu thought with a smile. He went over to their things and got out some puzzles and books to occupy himself as Yugi slept. He carefully sat on the bed and worked quietly on the puzzles. He solved them easily and put them aside. He picked a book from his small pile and started reading. He glanced at Yugi every now and then to make sure he was okay.

---

Mahaado peeked his head in to check on the two of them and smiled. Atemu had fallen asleep reading one of his books and Yugi was sleeping peacefully. Mahaado quietly closed the door and let them be. Atemu sighed and turned over in his sleep, letting the book he was reading fall from the bed. The sound startled Yugi and he woke up. He looked around groggily, smiled as he noticed the Pharaoh, and then turned over in his sleep. He tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. He coughed horribly for awhile. He moaned as sleep kept evading him. The coughing got bad and he started to feel achy all over. Yugi started crying from the pain and inability to sleep. Atemu groggily stirred. He looked worriedly at Yugi.

"Little One, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't sleep…" he sniffled.

"Why not?"

"…I…I don't know…I just can't," he coughed.

"Maybe some water will help." Atemu got up from the bed and helped Yugi drink some water. "It's probably time for some more medicine, that'll help too." He readied another sweetened cup and helped Yugi drink it down. He set both empty cups aside and tucked him back in. "Try and go back to sleep now." Yugi nodded weakly but still couldn't go back to sleep. Atemu tried cuddling close to him but it didn't help. "I don't know what to do, Yugi."

"Si-sing…"

"What?"

"Sister always sings to me when I'm upset or don't feel good."

"Well I…I don't know…"

"P-please…? Her singing always…helps…me feel…better…"

"…I'll try…" the Pharaoh sighed. He watched his little love struggle to sleep and thought hard of something to sing. He sighed and cuddle closer to his sweet little tenshi. He remembered what his mother used to sing to him.**_ Well, it's all I've got_** he sighed. He took a deep breath and sighed. **_Here goes nothing…_**

"No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith

No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel" He smiled as Yugi calmed down and slowly started to drift off to sleep. He paused for a moment.

"Don't…don't stop…" Yugi said groggily. "It's not…what sister sings…but I like it…" Atemu couldn't help but smile. He sighed and kept going.

"I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel" He smiled to see Yugi fast asleep. "Rest well, my Little One. I'll be right here by your side." He gently kissed his cheek before going back to sleep.

---

The next morning Yugi was the first awake. He was completely healed with no more illness. He smiled and stretched, good to be back to his old self. He smiled to see Atemu fast asleep. **_My poor pharaoh-chan...He must be worn out from taking care of me..._** Yugi smiled again and cuddled against him. "Atemu...C'mon pharaoh-chan, it's morning," he spoke softly. Groggy crimson eyes slowly opened as he slowly turned to face Yugi. He just smiled and kissed the pharaoh on the forehead. "Morning, Atemu," Yugi smiled.

"Yugi...? Oh! I'd better get some more medicine."

"No, don't. I don't need it anymore."

"What?" Atemu asked confused, halfway off the bed.

"I'm all better...thanks to you..." Crimson eyes stared for a moment before a smile crossed his face.

"That means the whole day is ours to do whatever we want then." Yugi smiled and got up to get dressed. Atemu followed.

---

Once they were dressed, Yugi clung to the pharaoh and followed him out of the room. "So, what should we do today?" he asked.

"Whatever you wish, Little One." Yugi smiled. As they got to the door, Mahaado stood there.

"My Pharaoh, there's someone here to see you. Ah, young Yugi, I see you're a lot better."

"Yep," he smiled.

"Good morning, Pharaoh," said a familiar woman as she stepped out from behind Mahaado. "I am back to check on the young one's progress." Yugi stared up at the elderly healer innocently. "Hello there," she replied with a smile. "I see you are strong enough to be out of bed. Would you mind if I took a look at you?" Yugi shook his head and went over to the bed and sat down on it. The healer smiled and checked him over. She smiled. "You recovered as quickly as I'd hoped."

"Thank you again," Atemu said.

"You are welcome my pharaoh." She ruffled Yugi's hair with a smile and left, taking the left over medicine with her.

"Now what?" Yugi asked getting up from the bed and going over to the pharaoh.

"We were discussing where you wanted to go."

"How about we tour the city and go from there?"

"That sounds like a plan," Atemu smiled, pulling Yugi close to him. Yugi genki smiled and rested his head against the pharaoh's shoulder as they left the room.

---

They walked along the streets, Yugi pulled tightly against Atemu protectively. "Look over there!" Yugi exclaimed running off again as Atemu had no choice but to follow. He just chuckled as Yugi dragged him over to a street performer. Yugi watched in awe. The pharaoh smiled at the little tenshi's antics. His eyes widened in surprise as Yugi suddenely clung to him with a squeak. His attention returned to the scene and he smiled as he hugged Yugi close. An explosion of fire and magic had scared him.

"It's okay, Little One. It's just for show. It won't hurt you." Yugi let go a bit and took a deep breath. Atemu smiled. "Let's go elsewhere." Yugi nodded, wanting to get away from the scary fire.

---

They reached the huge marketplace of the city. Yugi's eyes widened at everything. He'd only seen a small part if any of the marketplace back near the kingdom. Being sold as a slave, he hadn't been able to buy much and he never saw too much daylight. He clung a bit because there were so many people bustling about. Atemu just smiled, holding his hand tight so as not to lose him. "Wow! What's that?" Yugi asked as one of the vendors caught his eye.

"Let's go look," the pharaoh smiled walking over. Yugi's eyes widened at all the toys and puzzles. He'd never really had a childhood. The only thing he'd ever had was that ratty old blanket from when he was a baby. Yugi looked at everything, playing with some things that the vendor tried to sell to him. Two things really caught his eye. One was a silver puzzle with a lot of different shaped pieces that formed into a many pointed star. The other was a beautiful, amethyst top. They were much to expensive and he forced himself to look away sadly. Atemu just smiled and placed a bunch of coins in his small hand.

"Huh?"

"Go on. Buy whatever you wish."

"But...I..."

"It's alright Yugi. If it will make you happy, buy whatever your little heart desires."

"...I...I can't..."

Atemu sighed and kneeled down a little to his height. "Little One, I want you to. You of all people deserve to have something you want. For once in your life do something for yourself."

"R-really?" he said starting to cry.

"Yes. I'm sure your sister would agree with me." Yugi nodded and sniffled, drying his eyes. "Now go on," Atemu smiled giving him a gentle shove forward. Yugi looked back towards the pharaoh before taking a deep breath and politely, yet shyly asking for the top and the puzzle. He gave the vendor almost all of the coins in his hand and happily took both items. The pharaoh smiled and led Yugi away. Yugi hung the bag with the puzzle in it on his wrist as he toyed with the top.

"...Th-thank you...I've...I've never had something of my own before."

"It's lovely. It matches your eyes..." Yugi blushed a little. Atemu only smiled. "C'mon, let's look around some more." Yugi nodded, put the top away, and took the pharaoh's hand tightly.

---

They reached the end of vendors and started to walk back to the Inn. "I had fun today. Thank you, Atemu."

"Anything for you, my Little One," he said pulling him close and stealing a kiss. Yugi blushed but then kissed him back. They smiled at each other and walked on. As they neared the Inn, something caught Atemu's eye. He turned back to look at it and then back to Yugi. "Little One, I have to do something really quickly. You think you can go back to the Inn yourself?"

"Okay..." Yugi replied a bit wary.

"I'll be back at the room as soon as I can okay?" Yugi nodded. Atemu smiled and gently shoved him forward. Yugi started walking back towards the Inn, looking back at the pharaoh again before continuing. He saw a toy shop and decided to go inside to look. He still had a few coins left and thought he'd look around. The owner saw him and walked over.

"May I help you?"

"Uh...no, I'm fine. Just looking." He shrugged and went back to the front counter. Yugi looked through some things that interested him. He checked the prices and noticed that what little he had left wouldn't buy them. He sighed and left dissapointed. He remembered his top and puzzle and smiled. At least he had those. As he left, the manager noticed his bag on his wrist that held his puzzle and top.

"Where are you going?"

"...I uh...I couldn't find anything I wanted so I was going to leave."

"No you won't. Let me have that," the owner said trying to take Yugi's bag.

"Hey, it's mine. Give it back!" Yugi didn't like this guy. He wasn't being very nice and he wanted to take Yugi's things.

"How do I know you didn't take it from here?" he said opening it up. His eyes widened in anger. He thought that Yugi's puzzle was his. There were ones exactly like it on a shelf nearby. "How dare you!"

"It's mine! I promise! I bought it earlier!"

"You liar!" the owner yelled. "I didn't see you walk in with anything."

"I promise! The pharaoh bought it f-..."

"Yeah right! How could a servant like you know the Pharaoh?" Yugi grew scared and distraught. This guy wasn't nice at all! He was hurting him and wanted to take his puzzle from him.

"I promise! I DO know him!"

"Quiet you little theif!" Some guards came rushing towards the store. Yugi panicked and ran. "Hey! Come back here!" He just ran, holding his bag tightly. He wanted to get as far away from there as possible. What had just happened? He didn't do anything wrong! Why didn't the shopkeeper believe him? He looked back to see the keeper and some guards chasing him. He ran faster.

"Stop him!"

"Stop you theif!" Atemu looked around at the commotion. He ran a little ways, being careful of the package he now held. He tried to get a good look at who the guards were chasing. Was...Was THAT Yugi? **_Oh no...what happened?_** he thought as he ran after the guards. He took an alley way to try and get ahead of them. He suceeded and picked up speed. He finally caught up to Yugi. The said teen was huddled against a dead end wall, scared for his life.

"Yugi?" He tensed at the voice. "Little One? Why is everyone-..."

"There you are! Give back what you took!"

"Guards, seize him!"

"HOLD ON!" Atemu yelled standing in front of Yugi. "Just WHAT is going on here?"

"Ph-Pharaoh Atemu?" the Luxian guards questioned.

"Yes. This is my personal servant, Yugi. What has he done?" he asked, glaring particularly at the shopkeeper.

"Mighty Pharaoh...he STOLE from my store! Just check his bag."

"I assure you, he bought all of it's contents earlier. Yugi," he said turning to him. "You didn't take anything from this man's store did you? Just the top and puzzle are inside?" Yugi nodded fearfully, shaking to the bone.

"It's his word against mine!"

"Quiet! How DARE you question my judgement and the innocence of my servant!"

"...F-fine! I'll let it be..." the shopkeeper growled, not showing his hidden fear of the Pharaoh. He left with the guards and Atemu turned to Yugi, going over and hugging him tightly.

"Why didn't you just go back to the room like I told you? Then you wouldn't have been in that situation."

"...I...I was j-just...curious..." he sniffled, starting to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. You meant no harm and no harm was done."

"I...I always seem to mess things up!" he yelled pushing the pharaoh away. "I can't do anything right!"

"Yugi..." Atemu said reaching out again. Yugi collapsed into him, sobbing out right against him.

"...O-our trip...was aw-ful...because of...me..."

"No it wasn't," Atemu smiled hugging him tightly. "It was all spent with you, it wasn't a waste. I've had a great time."

"H-how can you...love...s-such...such a failure...? H-how...?"

"Ssshhh, I won't listen to such nonsense. Everyone makes mistakes, Little One. It's alright." Yugi nodded weakly, letting Atemu pick him up and stand. "Come on, let's go back to the room. That's enough adventure for now." Yugi nodded again, nuzzling into the strong embrace that carried him. Atemu smiled and started to walk away. "Oh..." he said bending down to pick up the package. He shifted Yugi a bit and carried both back to the Inn.

---

Once there, he laid him down on the bed. He smiled at Yugi and laid down next to him. He nuzzled into him, letting the Pharaoh hug him close and nuzzle into his hair. "What's in the box?" Yugi asked curiously.

"You really want to know?"

"Please?" Yugi whined cutely, looking up at Atemu. He only laughed as he got up and put the package on the bed in front of Yugi. "What?"

"Open it, it's for you." Yugi's eyes widened and he blinked at the pharaoh. His eyes widened as tears fell. Atemu had bought him a golden senet set. It had fine jewels decorating the board too.

"Wh-why...?"

"Because you're mine and your special to me. Besides, I know how much you love the game." Yugi turned and sobbed into him again. Atemu smiled and hugged him tight. "I was hoping you'd like it. It's been a long day. Why don't we rest for a bit and then go somewhere special later tonight?" Yugi nodded and fell asleep. Atemu watched him a bit before going to sleep too.

Yugi awoke to someone gently shaking him and calling his name. Groggy violet eyes slowly opened. "H-huh?" he yawned.

"You need to get ready to go."

"Go where? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Atemu was dressed a little nicer than his normal pharaoh attire.

"You'll see. Come on," Atemu said gently pulling him up.

"Okay." Yugi got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He found nice robes, a fancy cape, and a necklace. It was a golden ankh with an amethyst stone inset in the loop. "...wow...This is for me...?" He stared for a moment before starting a bath. Atemu waited patiently on the bed.

---

Yugi soon emerged dressed and ready to go. "...Well?" he asked nervously. Atemu smiled and walked towards him.

"You're as beautiful as a lotus blossom on the nile," he said softly as he brushed a bang out of Yugi's face and cupped his cheek. Yugi blushed very deeply.

"...Y-you look good too..." Atemu only smiled and stole a kiss. Yugi closed his eyes and returned the gesture and they pulled away. They walked out of the room, Yugi resting his head on his shoulder. Atemu smiled and tucked a lotus blossom behind Yugi's ear. He took it out and smiled at it. "I love you too..." he whispered.

"Have a good evening, my Pharaoh," one of the servents smiled as they left the Inn.

---

Outside, a nice cart was waiting for them. Yugi blinked curiously. Atemu just extended his hand as they were ushered inside by the servents. Yugi sat next to him in the fancy, comfortable seats. The driver signaled the horse and they started off, leaving the Inn behind. "Pharaoh? Just where are we going? Why all these arrangements?"

"And I told you you'd find out," he smiled. Yugi just nuzzled against his shoulder. Atemu smiled and hugged him close, resting his head against the younger one's. "You'll like where we're going Little One. It's nothing you've ever seen before."

"As long as it's time with you..." Atemu chuckled.

"It will be, Little One."

---

They soon arrived at a beautiful building and were led inside. Yugi's eyes widened as they entered into an equally beautiful room with tables and chairs. It faced a wooden floor where dancers and performers practiced for the night's entertainment. What a sight! The food on the table was amazing too. "...A-all this...for us...?"

"Well, there will be others here too."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry about that, it's just you and me tonight." Yugi smiled as Atemu led him to a table. Yugi looked around and stared at all the architecture as more people came in. Yugi grew a little nervous among the crowd. He felt out of place from all the nobles and higher class people. "What's wrong, Yugi?"

"...I...I don't belong here..."

"...Of course you do. You're a member of my palace."

"It still doesn't feel right..."

"You have every right to be here just as everyone else does," Atemu said hugging him close. Yugi sighed and relaxed a little. He smiled at him. Servents bustled around putting food on all the tables. Yugi's eyes widened at what was placed before him. He was treated well at the palace but he was still getting used to it. Besides, this was even better. Yugi looked towards Atemu. He had already started to eat. "What's wrong?" he said noticing that Yugi was just staring.

"I...I guess...I'm still getting used to things..."

"...Yugi...You're not a slave anymore and no one's going to treat you like one. Don't think so lowly of yourself."

"...Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Little One. It's okay." Yugi looked at him sadly. Atemu just smiled. Yugi smiled back. The pharaoh was right. It was time to start living life to the fullest and welcome his higher status. He finally started eating, enjoying every bit of it. The room dimmed as a few of the lamps were put out. More lamps were put around the wood floor with two big ones, one on each side. The dancers that were practicing before came out. They started dancing and some played music. Yugi watched excitedly like a little kid. Atemu smiled and watched too. Servents took the empty plates from all the tables as everyone's attention was focused on the night's entertainment.

---

The lamps were relit as the dancers and muscians left with much applause. Everyone started leaving as the servents went around cleaning things up. "Come on Yugi, time to g-..." He smiled. Yugi was fast asleep in his chair. He got up and gently took the small servent into his arms.

"...Pharaoh...Mine..." Yugi moaned, nuzzling into him and holding tighter in his sleep. Atemu chuckled softly as he carried him out to the waiting cart. He gently sat him in the seat and sat next to him.

---

Once back at the Inn, he tucked Yugi into bed. "Goodnight, my Little One," Atemu spoke softly kissing his forehead. He got changed and then got into bed next to him. "Sweet dreams Yugi." He soon joined him in sleep.


	7. Trouble at the Palace

_**Trouble at the Palace**_

Yugi slept on the whole ride back to the palace. Only waking to eat when they stopped. Atemu just smiled. A lot had happened on thier trip. He smiled at his sleeping love and pulled him close, resting his head on him. He enjoyed the peaceful moment as they neared the Palace Gates. _**You're sister will be happy to hear our news, Little One.**_ He closed his eyes, lost in the happiness of the moment. He was immediately pulled from them as the caravan stopped short. He looked up in surprise. Six guards stood at the still closed gates. "What's going on? Why aren't we entering my palace?"

"Something's wrong," Mahaado said. "Stay in the carriage." Atemu watched, unconsciously hugging Yugi protectively against him. Mahaado walked over to Siamun, his advisor and priest. Words were shared and he didn't like the look Mahaado had on his face. The priest slowly walked back over. "Ph-pharaoh?"

"Mahaado...what is it? What's wrong?"

"...It's...It's Tomb Robber Bakura. He's from Kul Elna. A village destroyed under your Uncle."

"...Wh-what...?"

"He...He seeks revenge...The Priestess..."

"What about Melisa?"

"...He...He took her. While we were gone...the priests were attacked. B-Bakura came and took her..."

"...No...what about Priest Ausar and the others?"

"The others are fine. Ausar...he...he's hurt bad...he...he tried to save her...but..."

"Hurry up and get Yugi inside. I want him locked in my chambers and your best guards to watch him. Meet me down in the Healer's chambers." Atemu jumped out of the caravan and rushed into the palace, a few guards chasing after him.

---

Yugi awoke in a big bed. He noticed it wasn't his own. He also noticed the Pharaoh wasn't there. He looked around the chambers and found the door locked and closed. He walked over and knocked on the closed door. There was the sound of it unlocking and two high guards looked in. "What is it Pharaoh's Servant?"

"What's going on? Why is the room locked and why are you four standing guard?"

"Pharaoh's orders. You are to stay in his chambers until he says otherwise."

"What's going on?"

"We don't know. We just know that our orders are to protect you."

"...Where's Atemu?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a servent."

"We don't know. Just get back in the room." Yugi looked at them upset but gave up. They obviously weren't going to give him answers. He went back inside as they locked the room again. He went over to the balcony and looked out. He saw Atemu talking with Mahaado and more guards. There were horses and the Pharaoh's white stallion. The two of them walked back inside. Yugi went over to the door, expecting Atemu to come, but he didn't.

---

Atemu went into the Healer's Chambers again. "I want guards up. I can't risk losing Ausar, especially in his injured state."

"Pharaoh, what about the patients?"

"The guards will be on the outside and I've given them orders not to interfere with your duties." He walked into the back where Ausar was. He looked sadly at him. His arm and chest were bandaged from trying to fight the King of Theives off. "Is he any better?"

"He's resting. His strength is almost back. What possesed him to try and summon Slifer? And without an item no less."

"...He was trying to protect the palace. I'm surprised he could summon the god in the first place."

"Well, that took a toll on him for sure. His injuries will heal with time."

"I trust you with him."

"We're doing our best, my Pharaoh."

"Would you please prepare another bed? I plan to bring Melisa back alive and I'm sure she will need tended to."

"I will my Pharaoh. Please be careful. This isn't a light matter."

"I know," he smiled. He left and made sure the guards knew to protect the chambers without disturbing the Healers.

---

Yugi paced around Atemu's room. He looked out the balcony again. He saw Atemu, Mahaado, and the guards getting ready to move out. He leaned over the balcony as far as he dare go to try and hear what was going on. "I hope Yugi doesn't worry."

"Pharaoh, if you told him that Bakura came and took his sister, he'd beg to go with you. He would be more upset than curiously worrying what's going on."

"Still...I love him. It feels wrong keeping the danger of Bakura and his sister's kidnapping away from him."

"Atemu, it's for his safety. He will be safe in your room. You're protecting him."

"...I guess...I just hope he's alright."

"He will be."

"Move out! We have a theif to capture and a Priestess to save!" Yugi's eyes widened. He remembered that Bakura fellow. He was the most feared in Kul Elna. That old slave trader kept him inside at night for that very reason, unless he was trying to sell him. Yugi shivered as he remembered hearing that awful laughter and scary face look at him. It was only for a moment when he had run away from a sale. He was beaten that night and told all about him. He grew very scared and started crying. That horrible nightmare had his sister! He was so scared. What would keep that theif from reaching the palace and taking him too? And Ausar, where was he? He fell to the floor, curled against the balcony. He sobbed and shook in fear. He wanted his sister, he wanted the Pharaoh. He wanted someone to lie and tell him everything was alright even though he knew it was far from. He cried himself to sleep there.

---

Melisa came to in a cold, dark place. She looked around. She panicked as she realized her wrists and ankles were bound. She was sitting in a dark shrine somewhere. She looked around fearfully. There was an eerie cackle as a figure neared her. She gasped. "Y-You..."

"So, you've heard of me."

"...Y-you're who the Pharaoh was warned about..."

"Yes. The Great Bakura King of Thieves..."

"Wh-what do you want with me?"

"You're bait."

"Wh-what do you want with Atemu?"

"His father killed my family and my village! I want revenge!"

"Y-you won't get away with it! He'll save me!"

"So you think."

"You'll pay! I know you will! I bet he's on-..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Bakura growled slapping her. She grew very quiet and didn't say another word. He sighed heavily and walked away. _**Great Ra, please let my brother be alright. Isis, Hathor, watch over my dear Ausar. Please let him recover.**_

---

Atemu and Mahaado rode into the night, frantically searching for the theif king. Melisa came to again. Bread and water were placed in front of her. She looked at it with distaste but ate it anyway. A shadow came into the room again. She growled knowing who it was. "What do you want!"

"You're lucky you're still alive! But if I killed you then the Pharaoh wouldn't come. You could be in the same state as your little lover boy."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO AUSAR! IF YOU...!"

"Oh, he's alive...barely," Bakura laughed.

"WHY YOU...! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MY BROTHER!"

"Brother...?"

"Damnit..."

"Oh, I remember now. That little slave brat. I would have had my fun with him had that old man not stopped me."

"...You bastard!"

"QUIET! Maybe you'd like to know if you're brother's safe?"

"Don't touch him! The pharaoh will have your head!"

"Really, and why's that?"

"...None of your business!"

"You'd better tell me," he growled, walking over and grabbing her face. She gulped and tried to wiggle away.

"Wh-why! So you can-..._**slap**_" She winced and looked at the sand covered ground. "H-he...I think...he's taken...with my brother...that's why..."

"Well, that makes things interesting. I think I'll 'lure the pharaoh away'."

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T!" It was too late, Bakura was on his way to the palace to get Yugi. Melisa started to shake and sob, praying with all her heart that Atemu would turn back before it was too late.

---

Atemu and Mahaado were halfway to Kul Elna when they saw a horse rush past. There was a familiar evil cackle too."Catch me if you can Pharaoh!"

"NO! Let's go!"

"Pharaoh, wait up!"

"He'll find Yugi!" Mahaado's eyes widened, remembering who was still in the palace and raced after Atemu.

---

Yugi woke up and looked outside. It was the dead of night now. He had fallen asleep in his sorrow. He sniffled and walked over to the big bed, lying on it. He whimpered in sorrow as he took in the familiar scent of his beloved pharaoh. "...Atemu...please be okay... Save my sister..." He buried himself in the familiar smells and comfort. Evil cackling rang throughout the palace, startling Yugi from his thoughts. He gulped in fear as the guards outside the door bustled around to take a more protective position in front of the chamber doors. _**H-he's here...**_ Yugi hid deep within the sheets and pillows of the big bed. _**Please don't let him find me... Atemu...please... Where are you...?**_ he whimpered.

"So, this is where _**the great king**_ rests his high and mighty head, hm?

"You shall not pass! We will not let you in."

"And just what to do you lowly guards think you can do to stop me?"

"You won't escape from here alive." One of the guards raised a spear to get Bakura away but he threw a heavy metal ball at him, causing the spear to break and drop. The other three reacted and tried to kill him, but one was stopped by another ball and the other two were squeezed to death but a serpent tailed monster.

"Good work, Diabound. Now, let's see what we've found." The doors burst open, making Yugi squeak in fright and hide deeper in the covers. "Damn fool lives in luxury," he growled as he surveyed the elaborately decorated room. The finest linens and fixtures were everywhere. The private bath was very nice. "All these things cost the lives of my people!" Yugi whimpered again, trying to hide deeper still. "Well...seems I'm not alone in this room. Diabound, bring our little guest." Yugi hid as much as he physically could as an ominous shadow came over to the bed. He screamed as a snake like tail tried to pull him out of the covers. He tried to get away, but Diabound was quicker. Yugi was squirming in the creature's tight grasp. "So...you are that little pipsqueak from before. Seems you've risen to become the Pharaoh's favorite, haven't you?"

"Somebody help me!!"

"No one can hear you. I've defeated the guards and the priests are protecting the rest of the palace. Your precious pharaoh isn't here to save you. As for your sister, she'll slowly rot away in her prison."

"You...Y-you monster!"

"That's right! Be afraid of me!" Yugi whimpered and squirmed, tears falling from his fear filled eyes. "Well...I have two choices. I could kill you now and concentrate on killing the pharaoh. Or...I could wait til the pharaoh arrives and devastate him."

"HELP!! ATEMU!"

"Shut up!" With that Diabound squeezed tighter. Yugi coughed up blood as two ribs were crushed. "...Well...I think I'll wait. If the pharaoh watches you die, it will weaken his defenses..." There was running footsteps.

"YUGI! YUGI ANSWER ME PLEASE!"

"Ahh, here he comes now."

"Yugi!"

"Pharaoh..."

"LET HIM GO NOW YOU SLIME!"

"Ha ha ha ha! And ruin my fun? I think not."

"BAKURA...!"

"...ph-pharaoh..."

"Yugi!"

"Diabound...Grasp of Death!"

"...NO! OBELISK, HELP ME!" There was a blue flash and an intense glow from the Puzzle as Obelisk appeared, knocking back Diabound with a powerful punch. With his other hand, Obelisk caught Yugi and gently placed him on the bed before taking another stance.

"Damn you! Diabound, destroy his god!"

"Obelisk! Attack again!" Obelisk punched again, hurting Diabound and causing Bakura to cough up blood.

"C-curse you...pharaoh..."

"Obelisk! Finish it!" Obelisk glowed for a second before grabbing Diabound with both of his hands and squishing him into dust. Bakura collapsed to the ground, coughing up a lot of blood.

"...d-damn...you...pharaoh..."

"Silence! Where is the Priestess?"

"...l-like...i'm...going...to...tell you..."

"Obelisk!" He nodded and picked Bakura up, squeezing him in his hand.

Bakura gasped for air and coughed up more blood. "...In...an...under...ground...sh-shrine...i-in...Kul...Elna..."

"Thank you. Allow me to end your suffering, MIND CRUSH!" With a pain filled scream, Bakura was no more. Obelisk dissapated and Atemu rushed over to Yugi. "Yugi!"

"...A-Ate...mu...I-I'm...scared..." he coughed weakly, weakly reaching out his hand.

"I'm here now," Atemu said carefully sitting down on the bed and gently pulling Yugi into his arms. He coughed up blood.

"...Si...sis...ter...s-save-..."

"I will, Yugi. I'll let the others know."

"...I...I-I'm...sc-scared...h-he...almost..." Yugi sobbed weakly. Even though Bakura was long gone. He was still worried for his sister and fear still claimed him. He just nearly escaped death and he was in pain. "...I-I'm scared..." he choked, a bit more blood coming with.

"Ssshhhh," Atemu whispered soflty. "I'm here now and everything will be alright." He carefully picked Yugi up and they headed down to the Healer's. He ran into Mahaado along the way.

"Pharaoh! Ausar's fine, is everything alright? What happened to Yugi!"

"I'm taking him down to the Healer's to find out. Go back to Kul Elna and take your best guards with you. Melisa is still there and I know where she is."

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Look for an underground shrine. Take Shada and the Eye with you." Mahaado nodded and did so.

"...I-it...h-hurts..."

"Sssshhhhh, I know. We're almost there."

---

"My Pharaoh, you've returned. Yugi?"

"He was hurt by that thief. Tend to his injuries. I've got to finish what we set out to do," Atemu said as he started to lay Yugi down on the prepared bed.

"...S-st-stay..."

"Yugi..."

"...P-please...n-no...go..."

Atemu sighed with a small smile. "Alright. I'll stay." Yugi smiled weakly and let him lay him on the bed. Atemu gently kissed his forehead before backing away and letting the Healer's tend to his injuries.

---

Mahaado and two priests with the best palace guards rode to the village of Kul Elna. "Hurry men, we're almost there." They stopped deep within the city where steps led them down to an underground shrine. They hurried down with Mahaado in the lead. Once down in the main room they searched the area. Mahaado and a few of the guards went down a long corridor. Melisa's eyes opened to the sound of footsteps. "Wh-wha...?" She weakly looked around.

"C'mon men, she's got to be here."

"I just hope she's alive," Mahaado said worriedly. "Go, Magus of Illusion! Try to find Melisa."

"Magician Girl! Help him out!" Mahaado's eyes widened at the female Ka and the voice that summoned it.

"...No way..." He turned and was surprised to find Mana there. "MANA! Just WHAT are you doing here?" he said angrily, his hands on his hips.

"...I'm sorry," she bowed. "But I had to come. Melisa's my friend. I was worried."

"You could have gotten hurt! It's dangerous here!"

"I know...please let me stay and help."

"...Alright," Mahaado sighed. "But next time, don't come along. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." Mana smiled meekly. Mahaado smiled a bit too. "Alright you two, go find the Priestess." Both Ka's nodded and went down a pathway while the rest of them searched.

"It's dark and scary down here."

"Just stay close and don't try any spells." She nodded and followed closely. The two mage Ka's returned.

"Did you find something guys?" Both of them nodded. "Teacher, I think our monsters found Melisa."

"Really? Show us the way." The group followed both mages into a dark hallway that led to a dark room. Inside was a torch very close to going out. One of the lead guards took another torch and used it to light some of the others in the room.

"Melisa!" Mana yelled running in.

"Mana no!"

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the floor collapsed a few inches from Melisa.

"Mana!" Melisa screamed. Luckily Magician Girl and Magus pulled her back up.

"That was close," Mana panted. Mahaado sighed.

"I told you Mana!" he yelled.

"Sorry, teacher." He just sighed.

"Mana, do you know how to break chains yet?"

"I think we went over that a few days ago..." she said thinking aloud.

"Well, try to break the priestess free." Mana nodded. With the help of Magus and Magician Girl she chanted the spell.

"Ha!" she yelled waving her wand. The chains broke most of the way. "Aww...I tried."

"That's good enough. Magus, Magician Girl, try to break her the rest of the way free." The Ka's obeyed and succeeded in freeing her.

"Okay, now carefully bring her over to us," Mana said. Melisa was carefully carried over the hole to the rest of them. Both Ka's nodded and dissapated, having used up thier strenght. Mana panted and tried to catch her breath.

"It really takes a lot out of you huh?"

"It takes practice. You'll be able to hold your monster longer with time and training." She nodded.

"...Y-yu...Yugi... Is h-he...alright...?"

"He will be. He's with the Healer's and the Pharaoh. We need to get you back there too." Melisa nodded weakly and tried to stand.

"Easy! I don't think you're strong enough. You need lots of food and rest," Mana smiled catching her.

"...Y-yeah... You're...right..." She fully collapsed and Mana buckled under the wait.

"Ack!"

"Here, I've got her," Mahaado said taking her into his arms. Mana sighed.

"Let's get out of this creepy place." Mahaado nodded and they left, heading back towards the palace.

---

Atemu worriedly watched over Yugi's sleeping form. He glanced at Ausar from time to time. He smiled to see him up and eating. He went back to Yugi and sighed happily at him. He was sleeping peacefully. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Mahaado said coming in.

"Oh my, is that the Priestess?"

"Yes. She's fine for the most part."

"That's good. Set her over there on the empty bed and we'll tend to her."

"How are they?" he asked Atemu, gently laying Melisa down.

"Ausar is getting better. His strength has completely returned from summoning Slifer, but his injuries still need time."

"That's good. What about young Yugi?"

"Sleeping. He'll be alright."

"That's good. What a mess. At least he's gone for good. Sorting it all out shouldn't take long either. Should I tell Priest Seth to take over until Yugi gets better?"

"Not yet. We'll worry about that later. I will tell him if the need arises." Mahaado nodded.

"Mana came along..." he sighed.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She has the ability to use and see Ka now."

"That's great."

"Yes, but she could have gotten hurt in the village."

"Well...I did try to stop her. She ran in here looking for you. She's a fast runner. I couldn't stop her from going."

"It's okay. I know she was just trying to be brave and help. She's resting in her room right now."

"Well...I suppose we should all get some rest from this ordeal." Mahaado nodded.

"Goodnight, Pharaoh."

"Goodnight." Mahaado left the room and Atemu decided to stay down in the Healer's chambers, not wanting to leave Yugi.


End file.
